Our Lady of Larceny
by Cerulean Lovelace
Summary: Liette leaves Cyrodiil hoping for better fortunes in Skyrim but finds herself entwined in a myriad of ancient prophecies, dragons attacks, and thievery. Will Brynjolf help Liette to find the courage she needs to face her fate as The Dragonborn? UPDATE: I should be back to posting chapters regularly now. Sorry for going off the grid for a while!
1. Chapter 1: Helgen

Liette sat, rubbing her tired feet near the fire. Only two days out of Bruma and she was beginning to think that leaving had been a terrible idea. The small group of Nords she had left with had pushed on relentlessly, undaunted by the long road. The pace had been too much for Liette, whose shorter legs made keeping up with the tall Nords extremely difficult. She was a Breton, her build was small but sturdy and if there was ever a time she wished to be more in tune with her Breton heritage, it was now. Most Bretons were born with an affinity for magic, but she had never had the patience for the lessons her Mother had given on the arcane. She had much preferred the silent hunts with her Father in the Jerall mountains, the twang of her bowstring, the crunch of the snow under her boots as she stalked her prey. But all of that was gone now. Her Father, died six winters ago of brain fever and her Mother, murdered by bandits while she harvested crops. She sighed and crawled into her bedroll, hoping that Skyrim would bring her better fortune.

She was absolutely certain her whole life had gone to Oblivion. Having been jostled awake in a cart, Liette was immediately aware of the dull ache in her head. Reaching up she felt that her hair was matted with blood and her hands were bound. Looking around, she saw no signs of the Nords she had been travelling with.

Ralof noticed that the Breton girl across from him seemed to be awake. He stared at her curiously while she gazed around, clearly confused about where she was. He could see her blinking slowly, seemingly trying to puzzle out what was happening.

"Oy, Breton! You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border with that group of mercenaries. You walked straight into that Imperial ambush, same as us."

She stared at him with a frown.

"They weren't mercenaries" she said softly. "They were just a clan from Bruma, seeking religious freedom here in their homeland."

"Ah, I'm sorry. It's a damn shame, they all died fighting the Imperials during the ambush" he paused and then said solemnly, "I'm afraid we'll be joining them in Sovngarde soon." He looked at her sadly, then fell silent. For the rest of the cart ride, Liette tried to reign in the chaos she was feeling. Her parents were dead, the only people she had known in this godsforsaken country were dead, and she was likely on her way to the executioners block. Now she was sure. Coming to Skyrim had been a mistake.

An hour or so later, the crumbling walls of a town came in to view. Ralof piped up again, saying something about a woman making mead. Liette wasn't really listening, she was trying to focus on not panicking. She squeezed her eyes shut and was trying to remember the faces of her parents. When the carts stopped they were herded out like cattle and made to stand in lines. A young soldier with a kind face started reading names off a list and directing prisoners over to the headsman's block. Liette stepped forward wen her turn came and he looked down at the list, puzzled.

"Who are you, Breton?"

She stumbled forward a bit more. "Liette Greenhart is my name."

The kind faced soldier scanned the list again, shaking his head. "What should we do captain? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list, she goes to the block with the rest of them" replied the gruff female captain.

"I'm sorry" he said. "We'll make sure your remains are returned to High Rock."

Liette shook her head slowly. "I'm from Bruma in Cyrodiil."

"Cyrodiil then. Now follow the captain prisoner." He watched her go with an expression full of pity.

As she neared the block, she saw saw an Imperial officer addressing a gagged Nord. He started a long-winded speech about usurpers and starting a war, but she tuned him out. Instead she closed her eyes and prayed to Stendarr for mercy. She was finally distracted from her desperate prayers by the sickening thud of the headsman's axe. When she opened her eyes the captain was looking straight at her. In that moment, Liette's prayers evaporated into pure, unadulterated fear.

"Next, the Breton" called the captain. And as she stepped toward her death, all hell broke loose. An inhuman scream cut through the air and a monstrous black dragon landed on the guard tower. Liette could hardly believe what she was seeing. "_You have got to be fucking kidding me"_ she thought. Then she proceeded to run for her life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Western Watchtower

Well here's chapter two, I hope no one is disappointed that I chose not to include the rest of the events at Helgen. I'm trying to avoid recounting the events of the game exactly because it gets really redundant. This chapter will have a bit of Brynjolf, but the storylines won't be converging for a while (sorry)! Also, writing battle scenes is not my forte, so I apologize if it's a bit choppy. Please enjoy and tell me what you think, I want to know where I can improve and make this even more interesting.

* * *

Liette was gripping the sides of her chair with white knuckles while Gerdur cleaned the burns on her back. _This is what I get for not learning restoration magic from Ma._ She relaxed her grip on the chair as Gerdur finished bandaging her back.

"Alright girl, now that the immediate problem of your wounds are taken care of, you and Ralof can be so kind as to explain what's going on." Gerdur turned and looked expectantly at her brother.

Ralof faltered under the intense gaze of his older sister. The memory was still too fresh it seemed.

Liette sighed, this was going to fall to her.

"Ma'am, I appreciate your kindness and you deserve the truth" she began. "We were captured and taken to Helgen for execution, but before we were put to the block, the town was attacked by a dragon. We barely managed to make it out alive. Isn't that right, Ralof?"

Ralof looked up with horror in his eyes. "It's true Gerdur, it's all true."

"I don't know why, but I actually believe you" said Gerdur, noting the terror in her brothers eyes. "We need to get word to the Jarl, Riverwood isn't defensible against a dragon. Please, this is all I ask of you in return for my kindness." And with that Liette was on the road again, eager to put this dragon business behind her.

The walk to Whiterun turned out to be a short one, no more than an hour. Although the burns on her back protested most of the way, the promise of a temple healer in the city was more than enough to keep her going. She found that Whiterun was a beautiful city, perched as it was in the middle of the tundra. After seeing the healer who was surprised that Liette couldn't heal herself, she started up the long stairs to the what she assumed was the home of the Jarl.

The palace looked imposing and she desperately hoped the Jarl would be agreeable. The last thing Liette wanted was to plead with a Jarl over a few extra guards, her pride would certainly suffer for it. She took a deep breath and pushed open the great doors of Dragonsreach.

* * *

Brynjolf tossed and turned on his cot in the cistern, trying to get comfortable on the hard surface. Turning over again, he gave up and decided to ease the pain in his back with some mead. Getting up to head to the Ragged Flagon, he thought better of it and turned to leave the sewers. The Bee and Barb sounded like a better option. At least there he wouldn't have to think about the pathetic state of the guild while he drank.

He was a thief, and a damn good one at that. But there seemed to be nothing he could do to keep the Thieves Guild from decaying. Day by day they lost more coin and fouled more jobs. Old Delvin seemed to think they were cursed and he was starting to think it might be true. He shook his head, trying to dislodge thoughts of the guild, to no avail. He had dedicated his life to the success of the Guild as it's number two, trying not to think about it was futile. Instead he walked the streets of Riften to the Bee and Barb, hoping to forget his troubles in a mug of ale and the arms of a prostitute.

* * *

Entering Dragonsreach, Liette found herself struck by the beauty of the structure. She wandered around quietly in the entryway for a moment, then tried to force herself to focus on the task at hand. She hoped when this was finished that she could sit down and make a plan for her life. She didn't want to go back to Cyrodiil, but she had no idea what to do now that she was in Skyrim. Liette was starting to notice the holes in the plan she had made to leave home, the ultimate goal had been just to make it to Skyrim, she hadn't truly thought about what she'd do when she arrived. A harsh female voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What's the meaning of this interruption?" growled Irileth. "The Jarl is not receiving visitors."

Liette drew herself up to her full height, not that it made a difference, she barely reached the shoulders of the Dunmer woman.

"Um...Gerdur sent me. Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid. I-I also have news about the um, dragon attack in Helgen." She cursed herself for faltering, showing weakness to these strangers was not at the top of her priority list. The weak were manipulated and preyed upon, and she was determined not to let that happen.

"Well that explains why the guards let you in. Come, the Jarl will want to speak to you directly." said Irileth. She motioned for Liette to follow her to the end of the hall, where the Jarl was seated beneath what she could only assume was a dragon skull. A bad omen, as it turned out.

Days later, Liette dragged her feet as she returned to Whiterun with the heavy Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow. When the Jarl had given her the task, she knew he wasn't truly asking, if she didn't do as she was bid, she'd likely suffer the consequences. Being the plaything of a Jarl did not suit her fancy at all. Thankfully, Jarl Balgruuf and Irileth both seemed to be absent from the main hall of Dragonsreach. She slipped into Farengar-Secret Fire's offices and set the stone down heavily on the table.

"The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow, you would do well to be more careful with it, it is a precious artifact" scolded Farengar. "But you seem to be a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends-"

"Farengar! You must come at once" interrupted Irileth. "A dragon has been sighted near the Western Watchtower. You should come too!" she said, pointing at Liette. Steeling herself, she followed Irileth to what was likely her death. Surely no one was lucky enough to survive two dragon attacks in the same week...

It was a short, albeit tense, jog to the watchtower. As the group of guards, including herself and Irileth, approached the burning rubble, the alien screech of a dragon tore through the air. Running full tilt towards the tower, Liette hoped to get a better vantage point from which to shoot. Climbing a relatively intact stone walkway, she could see the dragon approaching. The beast swooped overhead, blowing her dark hair into her eyes. She nocked an arrow, and waited for it to circle again. As it did, she loosed the arrow and it found its mark. Enraged, the dragon landed, knocking many of the guards back with the force of its weight. The guards rushed it, slashing it with their weapons. It roared in fury and pain and took to the skies again, raining fire as it did. Noticing the uneven flap of its leathery wings as it ascended, Liette aimed for what she thought was its weak spot: it's damaged left wing. The mark was true, and with a strangled cry the dragon crashed to the ground, dead.

A deafening cheer rose from the surviving guards, but Liette felt unsettled. Something compelled her towards the body of the dragon. As she got close, the corpse began to burn, fierce and hot until nothing but the massive skeleton remained. A surge of magic, an inhuman force slammed into her. She didn't feel like herself, flashes of memories that didn't belong to her were racing through her mind until they settled on one word. FUS. The strange markings she had seen in Bleak Falls Barrow made sense to her now, she had tried to put them from her mind, but they burned her now, crystal clear. She leaned over, thinking she was going to vomit, but the word, FUS came out instead. Liette was knocked back by the sheer force of it leaving her. She landed hard on her back and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Headaches and Hangovers

Chapter 3 and I've yet to have a review! There's been plenty of views and visitors, please tell me if you're enjoying the story, it fuels me to be a better writer! I think we'll see a convergence of the story lines in the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Brynjolf woke up in the cemetery behind the Temple of Mara. His mind was blank for a moment, processing memories through the haze of a hangover had never been so difficult. He tried to sit up, only to fall back onto the dry grass. _He had been at the Bee and Barb...Mjoll the Lioness had come in. By that time he was already so drunk that he'd fallen off his barstool. He had...oh no. He had tried to tempt Mjoll into bed with him. And she had beaten him senseless and thrown him out the tavern doors._

Now that he thought about it, more than just his head was aching. Mjoll knew he was a member of the Thieves Guild, and she hated him for it. She was determined to cleanse the crime and corruption that flowered in Riften. In any case, Brynjolf knew it was time to pick himself up off the ground and get back to work. Drowning himself in mead wasn't going to help the guild, and he had to try, whether it did any good or not.

Halfway across Skryim, someone else was waking up in the dirt.

* * *

Liette was being shaken awake by Irileth. She groaned, realizing she was lying on the ground in the middle of a rubble pile that used to be the Western Watchtower. The guards were all standing nervously around her, as if afraid she might sprout another head or turn into dragon. Dragon. With that, all of the memories came rushing back. Both her memories and those of the dragon.

"Are you alright? What was that you did back there?" said one of the guards.

"I can't believe it! You are...Dragonborn!" chimed another.

"That's enough" interrupted Irileth. "I don't know about any of this Dragonborn business, but we have managed to kill a dragon. That's more than enough for me. For now, you need to get back to Whiterun and report this to the Jarl." Irileth gave her a stern look, as though saying she had better not leave out any of the details. So, body aching, and thoughts jumbled, Liette jogged back to Whiterun in silence. A silence that was violently broken by an earth shattering cry. One word: DOVAHKIIN. _What in the name of Talos was that? _Wiping the sweat off her brow, she ran the rest of the way to Dragonsreach, hoping the Jarl would ask no more of her.

* * *

Brynjolf headed into the cistern, set on finding the guildmaster and running some ideas by him. He checked the Flagon and the training room but having no luck, retired to the Flagon to share with Delvin instead. He was feeling anxious and the combined aches from Mjoll's beating and his heavy drinking weren't helping. _Plus you aren't as young as you used to be,_ he mused. He sat down in across from Delvin in the Flagon only to notice the spark of humor in his eyes.

"Well, what have we here" chuckled Delvin. "The brilliant man who tried to seduce Mjoll the Lioness."

"Can it old man. I was too drunk to realize who I was trying to bed" he snapped.

"Oh, aye" said Delvin. "It had nothing to do with the fact that you didn't have enough coin for a whore" he teased.

"Alright, alright. You win old man." Brynjolf put up his hands in mock defeat and changed the subject.

"Do you know where Mercer is, Del?"

Delvin scratched his bald head. "Not a clue. He sure has been disappearing a lot lately though. Maybe he's at Riftweald?"

Brynjolf shook his head. "You know he never stays there. But if he doesn't want to be found we aren't going to find him. Besides, that's not what I came to talk to you about" he paused, looking around the decaying tavern. "What do you think about some new recruits? I know it's a long shot, but everything else we've tried has failed. I figure we need a fresh face to breath some life into this rathole of a guild."

Delvin leaned back and considered the idea, absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the table.

"You know how Mercer feels about novices, Bryn." he said simply.

"That's why we don't recruit someone who's still wet behind the ears. We need someone with defined skills" noted Brynjolf.

Delvin nearly choked on his ale. When he could finally breathe again he chuckled. "Give it up Brynjolf. You and Mercer are part of a dying breed. Do you think the next Gray Fox is just going to fall into your lap? Especially here in this backwater city?" With that, Delvin drained his cup and stood to leave. He put his hand on Brynjolf's shoulder as he walked away. "Give it up old boy, the guild is dying. Maybe it's time for a new line of work." He left Brynjolf to drink himself into a stupor again.

* * *

Her hopes had been dashed, yet again. Jarl Balgruuf was certain she was Dragonborn and implored her to answer the summons of the Grey Beards. _Damn Hermits. They couldn't have sent a courier? Screaming at me from a mountaintop doesn't exactly make me want to visit, _she thought, irritated. The Jarl had told her the seven thousand steps started in Ivarstead, a part of The Rift. He'd also cautioned her that it was little more than a farming village with a run-down inn. That didn't bode well for her. Liette figured the first thing she needed to do was establish a base of operations here in Skyrim. Buying a house was out of the question, even though Balgruuf had granted her permission to purchase property in Whiterun, she simply didn't have the coin. To make matters worse, he'd named her Thane and assigned her a housecarl. Most would have considered this an honor, but Liette had no intentions of putting down roots here. She'd decided that being Thane was a little more attention than she wanted. It was much better to blend in, live a quiet life. She knew the hold capitol of The Rift was Riften, and that it was rumored to be run-down and out of the way. To her, it sounded perfect.

She left the Bannered Mare early the next morning and hopped a carriage to Riften. She told herself she needed a base, and pushed down the thoughts that she was simply avoiding responsibility. Running from her problems was what she did best, and she certainly didn't intend to change her ways now.


	4. Chapter 4: The Marketplace

Here we go, chapter 4! Here the story lines should converge. Beware, there WILL be sexiness in the chapters to come, so if you don't like it, don't read it! Also, I need to know if you guys are enjoying this story or if you think it's complete crap. If I don't get some feedback soon, I'll probably take the story down and cry in a corner! D':

* * *

The trip to Riften proved to be much longer than Liette was expecting. Though riding through Skyrim this way brought back unpleasant memories of the last cart ride she had taken, she was happy in the end that she hadn't attempted the trip on foot. The better part of the trip had been spent dozing and counting the coin she had left, which wasn't much. _Dammit, I worked for a year to save up for this trip and this is all I have!? 80 lousy septims! _"I am so fucked" she muttered, wishing that the Imperials hadn't confiscated her savings at Helgen.

The carriage soon pulled up to Riften stables and Liette bid the driver goodbye. She stopped to take in the scenery, The Rift was truly a beautiful place. The trees here reminded her of autumn back in Cyrodiil. She made the short walk up to the gates of the city but was stopped short by a guard.

"Hold there, girl. Before I let you in to Riften you need to pay the visitors tax" he smirked.

"I-what's the tax for?" she said, frowning. "And how much is it exactly?"

"It's for the privilege of entering the city" said the guard, feigning insult. "What does it matter? Just pay up, 35 septims."

Liette took a step forward and tried to look sure of herself.

" 35 septims! This is ridiculous, I may not be from around here, but I've never heard of a visitors tax anywhere. So why don't you tell me what you're really trying to accomplish by cheating me out of my money?" She put her hands on her hips and gave him what she hoped was an intimidating scowl.

He relented, "Don't make a scene, do you want everyone to hear you? I'll unlock the gate, just keep your mouth shut." He fumbled with the key ring, clearly not used to having his schemes exposed by the general public. "Welcome to Riften" he said mockingly, as she brushed past him. "Home of the Thieves Guild."

In stark contrast to the abundant natural beauty of the Rift, Liette found that the city itself was little more than a collection of ramshackle wooden buildings. Even the lustrous timbers had lost their beauty, and had begun to bloat from the moisture rolling in off Lake Honrich. The whole city seemed to be rotting where it stood. As she walked towards what she assumed was the market, a large hulking man in armor stood in her way.

"You in Riften looking for trouble?" he growled. Irritated, she ignored him and continued walking.

"You can pretend not to hear me all you like" he called after her. "Cause trouble in Riften and you'll have to deal with me!"

Wandering through the small outdoor market, Liette admired the various wares and inquired about services offered by the vendors. She went about her business and tried to remain unnoticed. The feeling of freedom that came with lack of responsibility was exhilarating. No one was telling her what to do, where to go, and best of all, no one was proclaiming that she was the Dragonborn of legend.

* * *

Brynjolf stood at his stand in the marketplace, dressed in the garb of a merchant, fiery hair scrubbed and combed. He had been scamming people into buying his useless concoctions for years, all it took was some sweet talk. As an added bonus, he provided an opening for his fellow thieves while he distracted the buyers.

He scanned the busy marketplace with a practiced eye. Most were the usual crowd, fisherman, laborers and farmers, all native to Riften and all wary of his shady potions. It seemed that easy marks were too much to hope for. Sapphire, a fellow thief, was waiting for his signal to blend into the crowd and empty the pockets in the unwitting crowd. Instead he signaled her to back down. Brynjolf knew the guild couldn't afford losing another thief to the guards, with their recent streak of bad luck, Sapphire would be caught in no time. It was time for plan B, find someone less valuable to guild to do their dirty work. He scanned the crowd again, and then he saw her, a breton woman. She was so small that he'd nearly missed her in the crowd. He had never seen her in Riften before and she certainly looked worse for the wear. As she approached his market stall, he noticed that she was much younger than he'd previously thought, barely out of her teens. She was obviously a traveler, looking like she hadn't bathed in days. She had a long mane of dark, wild hair that looked well cared for despite the fact that it was filthy. She stopped to examine some of the red bottles that sat on the shelf of his stand and he set his plan in motion.

"Pockets a bit light these days, lass?" He smirked when gray eyes flicked up to meet his green ones.

She held his gaze for a moment, and then shifted her gaze down to her shoes.

"My wealth...or lack thereof...isn't really any of your business" she said quietly.

"I meant no offense, lass. But that's where you're wrong. Wealth _is_ my business. So, how would you like to make a bit of coin?"

She nodded curtly. "What did you have in mind...um?"

"Brynjolf" he said. "And you are?"

"Liette Greenhart" she said.

She was more naïve then he could have hoped for, giving her family name to a complete stranger was a bold move. She was either confident no one would use the information against her or just stupid. Brynjolf assumed it was the latter.

"Well then, now that we're acquainted perhaps you'd like to listen to my proposition?" He continued on without pausing for an answer. He pointed across the market to a stand owned by a dunmer. "You see Brand-shei over there? Someone would like to teach him a lesson. I'll create a distraction, you slip over to Madesi's stall and steal his silver ring from the strongbox. Then I want you to slip it into Brand-shei's pocket." He watched her carefully as she bit her lip, clearly considering the offer. After a few moments she nodded and he handed her a roll of lockpicks. Then she slipped off into the crowd without a word. He grinned, even if she was caught and thrown in jail, at least it was providing him with some amusement.

"Everyone! Gather round" he shouted. "I have something amazing that demands your attention!"

* * *

Liette blended back into the crowd. Stealing wasn't her first choice for making money, but she was so low on coin that her hand had been forced. Waiting until Brynjolf had captured the attention of the crowd, she crept behind Madesi's stand. Selecting a small lockpick, she wiggled it until she heard the click of the tumbler. _Maybe this won't be as difficult as I thought, _she mused. The door slid open and she looked around to be sure no one had noticed her. Sliding another lockpick into the keyhole of the strong box, she moved it slowly to the left only to have it snap.

Four lockpicks later, she finally had the ring. She spied Brand-shei sitting on a stack of crates near his stand, listening to Brynjolf's pitch for 'Falmer Blood Elixir.' She chuckled quietly, _make love like a sabercat? My arse! _

Sneaking behind Brand-shei proved to be a simple task. The man was so preoccupied with Brynjolf that he never noticed her quietly slipping her hand into his pocket and gently dropping the ring. She backed away and circled back around to Brynjolf who wrapped up his speech in a hurry. He looked down at her with a kind of subdued pride and smiled.

"Looks like I chose the right person for the job" he said, noting the flush on her pale cheeks. She had obviously enjoyed the thrill of stealing. He handed over a small purse of septims.

"Here's your payment. The way things have been going around here, I'm surprised things went so smoothly." She looked up at him, obviously eager for more. He smirked, maybe this one wasn't as inept as he'd first thought. "There is something else you can do for me. If you think you can handle it, little one."

"Oh I can handle _anything_ you throw at me" she flashed him a stupid grin and pocketed the coin purse.

His stomach did a small flip, her words had sounded more suggestive than she realized. But Brynjolf wasn't a bit surprised by her change in demeanor. He'd seen many young, over-eager thieves get caught because they were arrogant and looking for a thrill. Besides, he was looking for recruits, not bed mates, so he ignored the squirming feeling in his stomach.

"Calm your fire, lass. Wouldn't do well to get big headed now would it?" He gave her a stern look, wearing the mask of a mentor like a second skin. "The organization I represent has it's home in the ratway under the city. A tavern called The Ragged Flagon to be precise. Come and find me there when you're ready and I'll have a test for you, pass that and you may be extended an invitation to join our organization." With that, he turned on his heel and headed for the Flagon. This girl could be just what he was looking for to help the guild, but time would tell. If she had the skills she would undoubtedly bring in a lot of coin, if not, she would be killed or thrown in jail and it would be no skin off his nose. All there was to do now was wait.

* * *

With the coin she'd earned from Brynjolf's little scheme, Liette bought herself a room at the inn, dinner, and a sturdy new bow. It was Dwarven make, the smith had kindly told her. And with a little sweet talking and the promise to find him some fire salts for his forge she had obtained it at a deeply discounted price. But most important of all, she bathed. She hadn't had a proper bath since she left Bruma and getting the knots out of her already wild hair proved to be a challenge. She chose to braid it down her back before leaving for the ratway, it wouldn't do for it to get in her way.

Following the path she had seen Brynjolf take earlier that day, she headed down a set of steps to the lower level of Riften. Crossing a rickety plank over the canal, she opened a metal gate and stepped into a dank corridor. Drawing her bow for insurance, she pushed open the door to the sewers and stepped quietly inside.


	5. Chapter 5: Brawls and Blushing

Chapter 5 already! I just wanted to say thanks to those of you that have reviewed and added this story to your favorites. :') It means a lot to a new writer like me to see that someone actually likes my writing.

* * *

Unsure of what she would find in the sewers, Liette nocked an arrow. Taking a few cautious steps forward into the dark, she was beginning to hear a muffled conversation. Crouching down, she waited in the shadows for a clear shot. She waited, rather impatiently, but no one came in to view. Shuffling forward in her impatience, she accidently kicked a loose piece of stone. The two men at the end of the corridor were instantly alert, drawing their weapons and peering into the shadows. Her cover was blown. She let the arrow fly and it hit the first man in the shoulder, making him drop his sword. The other man appeared to be an archer, albeit a poor one. He shot six arrows at Liette from close range, but he couldn't manage to hit her. She quickly swapped her bow for her dagger and ran at the man she'd hit with an arrow. He was clutching his bleeding shoulder and not even attempting to fight back. She plunged her dagger into his neck. Another arrow came flying at her, true to its mark, but she ducked down behind the body of the first man and heard the sickening sound as the arrow buried itself in his flesh. She pulled her dagger from the man's neck with a squelching sound and charged at the archer, weaving left and right to keep him from getting a clear shot. He tried to abandon his bow and draw a short sword, but it was too late. She had buried her dagger in his guts before he had the chance to draw his weapon. She sighed, internally scolding herself for being so impatient. If she had only waited she could have taken them out without the danger of close range combat.

Bending down, she wiped her dagger clean on the tunic of the dead archer. Noticing he had a quiver full of Orc made arrows, she helped herself to those as well as the coin purse in his pocket. Grinning a bit despite the fact that she had just killed two men in a sewer, she drew her bow and pushed forward.

* * *

Brynjolf had changed into his guild leathers as soon as he entered the cistern, it was the only thing he truly felt comfortable in. After changing he immediately went to the Flagon and sat down across from Delvin. The old man looked up at him and he grinned, unable to hide his good mood.

"What's got you so excited, Bryn?"  
Leaning back in his chair, Brynjolf absentmindedly twirled a lock of red hair between his fingers.

"I think I've found us a new recruit" he looked at Delvin to try and gauge his reaction.

"Is that all?" Delvin chuckled. "I would have thought you'd found a mountain of treasure by the way you're smiling. You don't usually get so excited over the young footpads, this recruit must be talented" he said doubtfully.

"Aye, and you'd do well not to doubt my judgment, old man" he said as he poured himself a drink. "At least I'm trying, you sit down here on your arse, muttering about a curse but doing nothing to fight it."

Delvin raised an eyebrow, "Oy Bryn, that stings. If I knew what to do to help the guild I'd be doing it. Besides, you never know what's gonna piss off Mercer these days, wouldn't want to step on the guildmaster's toes."

"He's back then? I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever see him again" he remarked. "Well that's good, if this recruit passes her test we won't have to wait to make her membership official" he downed his drink and went to find Mercer.

* * *

Liette stumbled into the Ragged Flagon about two hours later and completely by accident. Without the sun or moons to guide her, she had gotten herself lost in the labyrinth of sewer tunnels. Tired of the cramped, stinking passages, the Flagon was a welcome relief. Though it was still in a sewer, the ceiling was higher and it smelled more damp than foul. She took a deep breath and walked across the plank bridge and into the make-shift tavern itself. There she saw Brynjolf gathered around the bar with a few other people, speaking in hushed tones. He no longer looked the part of the dapper merchant. He wore a set of worn, black leather armor and truly looked the part of master thief.

She approached him slowly, feeling incredibly out of place. Many of the patrons, also dressed in armor similar to Brynjolf's, gave her suspicious looks as she walked by. As she reached the bar, he seemed to notice her from the corner of his eye and turned around, barely concealing his grin.

"Well, well. Color me impressed, lass! I wasn't sure I'd see your face again" he said, his rich voice taking on a playful tone. A bit miffed by his words, even though she was sure he must be teasing her, she threw her shoulders back and let out loud laugh.

"Getting here was a cinch" she said, more confidently than she felt. At that, Brynjolf could no longer hide his enthusiasm. He gave a hearty laugh and clapped her on the shoulder.

"Reliable and headstrong? You're certainly turning out to be a prize, lass." The glint in his eyes when he spoke make her cheeks redden and he laughed to see it. After he'd had his fun embarrassing her, he was back to business.

"So, now that I've satisfied you with our little trick in the marketplace, how about doing me a favor? There's a few deadbeats I need handled. They owe us some serious coin, and they've decided not to pay. I want you to explain to them the error of their ways."

She nodded. "Who are they?"

He handed her a list of names. "Do this right, and I can promise you a permanent place in our organization. A word of warning though, I don't want any of them killed, so keep your arrows in their quiver, lass. The debt is secondary anyway, what's important is that you send a message that they aren't to trifle with the Thieves Guild. Understood?"

She nodded again and put the list in her pack. "I'll be back here with every septim they owe us. Just watch me." Liette turned back around to trek through the tunnels again, bizarrely determined not to let Brynjolf down. He watched her go with a confident smirk on his face.

* * *

Liette returned to the Flagon the next morning, nursing a swollen eye and a split lip as well as various other bruises. She had brawled with a shopkeeper, an innkeeper, and the woman who ran the bunkhouse. If Brynjolf had wanted to assign her a challenge, he had certainly succeeded. Her small stature put her at a disadvantage in close combat, and her wiry muscles were meant for slipping quietly through the woods with her bow, not for throwing punches. Still, she had managed to recover the money owed and she was feeling rather proud of herself.

Brynjolf was sitting at the bar, speaking with the barkeep when she walked it. She walked up behind him and jingled the bag of gold next to his ear.

"So, job's done and you even brought the gold. Best of all, you did it clean. You can't turn a profit by killing" he said, his eyes raking her up and down. "Judging by how well you handled those shopkeepers, I'd say you've done more than just prove yourself. We need people like you in our outfit. What do you say?"

"If there's more gold in it for me, I'd be a fool not to join" she pretended not to notice the heated look he was giving her.

"I haven't seen someone with your kind of natural talent in a long time, you know. But don't let it go to your head, we've lost some of our best members that way." He fixed her with another look, but it was a look of sadness more than anything else. He cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Anyway, how about following me and I'll show you what we're really about."

"Gladly. But before we go, I have to ask...word is the guild isn't doing well. Is that true?" The shopkeepers she had roughed up the night before hadn't had anything good to say about the guild, and the among the townspeople there seemed to be whispers that the guild was failing. She sincerely hoped this wouldn't prove to be a pointless endeavor, she needed the coin.

Upon hearing her question, Brynjolf sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"We've hit a bit of a...shall we say...rough patch. I assure you it's nothing to be concerned about." His voice took on that playful tone again, "And with you in our ranks we should have nothing to worry about, eh lass? What was it you said, you could 'handle anything'?" He chuckled, "tell you what, you keep making us coin and I'll worry about everything else. Deal?" She nodded, a bit embarrassed, recalling her arrogant statement from the day before.

"Whatever else you are, lass, you're certainly proving to be amusing" he said as he pushed back his barstool. "Come now, it wouldn't do to keep Mercer waiting."

Liette followed him to the back of the tavern and into an alcove with a storage cabinet. He opened the cabinet and slid back the false back, revealing another passageway. She couldn't help but notice, as she followed him, just how tightly his armor clung to him. She could make out the muscles in his shoulders and the hollow of his back. Her eyes wandered down to his firm backside and she felt her ears getting hot. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, it wouldn't do for her to meet the guildmaster with a face as red as Brynjolf's hair.

He led her through another door and into a massive chamber. A beam of weak sunlight was streaming through a hole in the ceiling and illuminating a breton man, the guildmaster, as it turned out. As they stepped forward to meet him, Brynjolf gestured to her and said, "Mercer, this is the one I was talking about, our new recruit." Mercer gave her a disapproving look and turned back to Brynjolf.

"This had better not be another waste of the guild's resources" he snapped. Fixing her with an intense gaze, he said "Before we go any further, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. You play by the rules and you walk away rich. You break the rules and you lose your share. Is that clear?" Liette shrank back, intimidated but managed to squeak out a small 'yes'.

His eyes narrowed, visibly unhappy with her skittish behavior. But he continued on, nonetheless.

"Since Brynjolf assures me you'll be nothing but an asset to us, you're in. Welcome to the Thieves Guild." And with that, Mercer stalked off to his desk, paying her no more attention. Brynjolf turned to her with a proud expression.

"Welcome to the family, lass. I'm expecting you to make us a lot of coin, so _don't_ disappoint me. You can go and talk to Tonilia in the Flagon, she'll have a set of guild leathers for you. You should also speak with the old man, Delvin Mallory and Vex too, they'll be able to kick some jobs your way" he gave her another pat on the shoulder. "Of course, I'll still be here, you can always talk to me if you need advice, little one." He winked and left her standing in the cistern, blushing for the third time that day.


	6. Chapter 6: The Kiss

Chapter 6! Enjoy, as always. This chapter is a bit shorter (forgive me!) but I believe you'll all be very happy with the way it ends. ;)

* * *

Liette stomped back out to the Flagon after she'd assured herself that her face was no longer as red as a snowberry. _Damn that man, _she thought viciously. _Why in the name of Talos do I act like a child around him?_ Looking around, she saw an older man sitting at the corner table. She made a beeline for him, sure that he must be Delvin. His back was turned but he seemed to be aware of her as she neared. He gave her a sideways look and set down his tankard. "Brynjolf eh? Let me guess, he just plucked you off the street without telling you which way is up" he gestured for her to sit. "I am right, aren't I?"

"I suppose I could use some advice" she said hesitantly. He flashed her a kind smile.

"Now _that _is the kind of attitude that will make you rich, and keep you alive long enough to enjoy it" he chuckled a bit. "We're going to get along nicely sweetheart. Now all you need to do is ask and I'll have some jobs available for you. Together, we can get this guild back on it's feet." She nodded as he launched into an explanation of the different kinds of jobs he offered. In the end, she chose a numbers job because she thought it sounded the simplest. Delvin seemed over the moons that she was taking a job at all and tried to interest her in some spiced wine, which she politely refused.

Her conversation with Vex didn't go quite so swimmingly. The woman seemed to be constantly angry, and snapped every time she asked a question. By the time she was finished speaking, Liette was nearly in tears and Vex let out a long sigh and sent her away without giving her a job.

Tonilia also proved to be a bit rough around the edges, but gave her the armor with no real complaints. She decided she was ready to dive in, and headed out to complete the job she'd been given by Delvin.

* * *

Instead of heading back to the Flagon, Brynjolf headed out of the cistern and into the cemetery for a breath of fresh air. These last few days had proved to be more fun than he'd had in a long time, not counting Mercer's sour demeanor. The girl, Liette, was hardly the next Gray Fox, but she had skill, and she was attractive to boot. He snorted, reminding himself that she was a guildmate now, and that meant off limits.

To distract himself, he wandered over to the Shrine of Talos tucked away at the back of the cemetery. He wasn't a religious man, but he silently gave his gratitude for the stroke of good fortune he had had in finding Liette. It had been a long while since the guild had managed to acquire a recruit with natural talent, they usually ended up in jail, or worse. This one was different, he felt it in his gut.

He strolled around the cemetery for a while, enjoying the solitude and admiring the darkening sky. His peaceful reverie was interrupted by the grating sound of stone on stone. The tomb that concealed the entrance to the cistern was being rolled open by none other than his protege. He felt the an unmistakable surge of desire when he saw her dressed in her guild leathers: they were tight and hugged her soft curves, so different from the hard bodies of larger nordic women. He shook his head, as if by doing so he could dislodge his carnal thoughts. She was heading towards him with a smile on her face and it wouldn't do for him to be anything other than the consummate professional.

He swallowed the lump in his throat."Well lass, where are you headed to already? Don't tell me you've already taken a job?" She smiled up at him luminously, "I have, actually. Any advice you can give me on forgery?"

"Ah, so that means Delvin is the one who ensnared you. I have three words of advice for you lass: don't get caught" he said, jokingly.

She tossed her braid over her shoulder with a huff. He found himself watching her full lips move as she spoke, not hearing a word of what she said. She snapped her fingers in front of his face and he blinked back to reality.

"Did you hear me? Maybe you should go to a healer. Anyway, for a mentor your advice sure is terrible" she laughed out loud.

"For a thief, you're much too noisy" he quipped back.

She put her hands on her hips, "Too loud am I? Perhaps you're simply getting old." With that, she dashed quickly from the cemetery, the joyous sound of her laughter echoing back to him.

It was a few moments before Brynjolf realized his coin purse was missing. He took off after her, mentally chiding himself for letting his guard down. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_ He managed to catch up with her as she came out of the Bee and Barb, already finished with her assignment. She dangled the purse in front of him and tried to dash around him. He caught her by the forearm and pulled her roughly against him. "_Never_ steal from another guild member" he growled. She looked up at him with eyes full of fear and tried to free herself, but he towered over her, nearly twice her size, his grip on her arm much too tight. Before she could protest more, his lips found hers, rough and hungry. He pushed her back against the wall of the inn and slipped his free hand into her belt to take her purse as well as his. He pulled away from her and mimicked her by dangling the purses in front of her face. Her already flushed face grew even redder and she moved to snatch them back. He dodged and took off running, laughing and leading her on a merry chase through the dark streets of Riften.


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

Here's Chapter 7! Let me know what you think! As a side note, I did some paintings of Liette (links on my profile if you'd like to see them.)

* * *

Liette finally managed to corner Brynjolf back in the cemetery. He had grown tired of the game and flopped down on the grass, laughing and trying to catch his breath. She sat next to him and wiped the sweat from her brow. When he had finally caught his breath he returned her coin purse and stood, extending a hand to help her up from the ground. She looked up at him with an unreadable expression and placed her hand in his. The awkwardness of the moment wasn't lost on Brynjolf, he recalled her stunned expression after he had kissed her.

"Brynjolf...what was that back there? I suspect you aren't always so _friendly_ with your guildmates." She was clearly embarrassed, but seemed determined to get an answer out of him.

"Misdirection" he said, only half lying.

"I see. Well should you wish to _misdirect _me further, I would have no objections" she said, wiggling her eyebrows at him suggestively.

He shrugged. "Those kind of of relationships never mesh well with our line of work."

"Gods above, Brynjolf! I'm not asking you to the Temple of Mara" she laughed. "I'm just looking for a bit of fun. But if you think you can't handle it...I'll just have to find someone else." She brushed a lock of tangled hair from her face and looked at him expectantly. But he wasn't falling for the temptress act, sure that she was using it as a ploy to cover her own embarrassment.

"You're full of hot air, lass. A beautiful creature like you wouldn't take a washed up old thief like me to bed. Not that I couldn't handle it" he remarked.

She felt her cheeks starting to redden, the seams of her facade starting to split. Had he just called her beautiful?

"Look, I get your game, lass. No one comes to Riften who isn't looking for a fresh start or a distraction. But I'm not going to let you use me to run away from your problems."

She took a step backwards, as if his words were physical blows. Her first instinct was to run, but his words had sewed the seed of rage within her. Who was he to criticize her? Who was he to imply she was a coward? Suddenly her anger burst into full bloom. She lunged forward and slapped him across the face, leaving an angry red welt.

"You don't know anything about me, Brynjolf" she spat. He was rubbing the mark on his face with a look of smug satisfaction, which only served to anger her more. She moved to hit him again, but he caught her wrist.

"Then why don't you educate me, lass? What exactly are you running from, what could be so bad?"

She paled, looking like a frightened animal.

"You'd never believe it" she lamented. "Why do care anyway, Brynjolf? We've only just met."

"The moment you joined the guild you became a member in our family" he said seriously. "Let's grab a drink, then you can tell me what's on your mind."

* * *

Liette fidgeted in her seat at the Bee and Barb. She had insisted that they avoid the Flagon, though she was beginning to trust Brynjolf, she didn't want the other guild members to overhear. She waited for Brynjolf to bring the drinks, every second feeling like an eternity. Finally he slid into the seat across from her with a two bottles of spiced wine.

"Alright lass. Are you ready to tell me what's troubling you?"

She sighed. "This isn't really my thing. I'm not even sure where to begin."

He could tell she would require a bit more encouragement to get started.

"Just start from the beginning. How did a breton like yourself come to Skyrim? I suppose you were raised in High Rock?"

She groaned, "everyone always assumes that."

He chuckled. "If you're this close-mouthed all the time, I can see why."

Liette put her hands up in mock defeat. "Alright, Alright. I'll tell you!"

She cleared her throat and began.

"I was born in Cyrodiil. We lived in Bruma for as long as I can remember, my Father was fur trader and my Mother was master of restoration magic, the town healer, if you will. When I was still a girl, my Da fell ill and died. A few years later my Mum was killed by marauders and I ended working as a farm hand."

"I'm sorry" said Brynjolf solemnly.

"I don't want your pity" she snapped. "Anyway, I ended up as a farm hand, working for my meals. The drudgery was too much for me. I decided to leave Cyrodiil when I had saved up the money, there was nothing left for me there anyway." She paused to drink deeply. This part of the story was something she didn't quiet understand herself, but bizarrely she found herself feeling lighter as she told it.

"So after a year of saving I joined up with a clan of Nords from Bruma. They had heard about the Stormcloak rebellion and wanted to come to Skryim to fight for their right to worship Talos. I figured that Skryim sounded like as good a place as any, so I packed up and left with them.

We crossed the border and ended up in the middle of an Imperial ambush. After that, I can hardly believe what happened, even if I did see it with my own eyes. We were taken to Helgen and lined up for execution..." she trailed off, staring off into the distance.

"Helgen was attacked by a dragon."

Brynjolf nearly choked on his wine. He had heard the rumors about Helgen, but he had figured it was Stormcloak propaganda.

"I'm sorry, did you say Dragon? Because I'm not sure I heard you right" he said.

She shot him a venomous look. "Yes. A Dragon. And that's not all. In the confusion I managed to escape. I ended up in Whiterun, I'm still not completely sure how, but I was roped into fighting for the Jarl a dragon attacked their watchtower. We managed to kill it...but when it died..." she trailed off.

"What is it, lass?" He spoke hesitantly, by this point he was feeling a bit over his head, whatever he had been expecting her to say, this wasn't it.

She shook her head. "It'd be easier to show you." She stood and gestured for him to follow her.

Liette led him out to Riften's gates and past the stables. Once she had ascertained that they were far enough from the city, she turned to speak.

"When the dragon died, I absorbed some kind of power from it. It was a truly terrifying experience" she recounted. She turned her back on him and tried to summon the word she'd learned. Focusing on the knowledge that had burned its way into her mind that day, she felt the power building in her chest. She braced herself and released the word to the skies.

"FUS" she shouted, her voice redolent with ancient magic.

Complete silence followed her demonstration. Brynjolf was dumbfounded. When he finally came to his senses, all he could manage to say was, "You're the Dragonborn?"

"I...well...I'm not sure" she said, her brow furrowing. "I heard the summons of the Greybeards, but you were right about me Brynjolf." She looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm a coward, I didn't answer their summons. I ran away."

In this situation he would have normally offered words of comfort or words of advice. But for the first time in Brynjolf's life, he was lost for words. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled her into his arms and held her until the tears stopped.

They walked back to Riften together, Brynjolf still trying to find the right words.

"You know, his isn't exactly within my realm of experience" he began, "but I'd say that you should just take this one day at a time, lass. Go to the Greybeards when you're ready."

They walked on in silence for a bit longer, she stopped a few steps back and breathed a sigh of relief.

He noticed that she had stopped and raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Something wrong?"

She answered by standing up on her toes and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Brynjolf. Ever since I came to Skyrim it seems that someone, somewhere was demanding something from me. It's good to finally meet someone willing to let me make my own choices" she said.

"Anytime" he grinned at her, "so lass, still care for some more _misdirection_?"

She laughed and smacked him on the shoulder, secretly grateful for the change of subject.

"Aye, I'll race you to the Bee and Barb!" She winked at him and took off.


	8. Chapter 8: Misdirection

Chapter 8

Brynjolf fangirls rejoice, thar be smut ahead!

* * *

Liette found herself chasing Brynjolf for the second time that day. Her short legs put her at a huge disadvantage, but she didn't mind in light of where they were headed. The inn came into view and she slowed down, he'd already won and she was more focused on a chase of another kind. She could see him waiting for her outside the door, tapping his foot impatiently. As she got close, she could see the unveiled lust in his eyes. It was late, and the Bee and Barb turned out to be all but deserted. Sapphire sat alone at a corner table and Brynjolf waved his hand at her, signaling for her to clear out. She gave them a puzzled look but left without complaint.

Brynjolf tapped his fingers on the bar to get the attention of the argonian woman behind it.

"Here to extort more from me Brynjolf?" She fixed him with a venomous glare.

"Not today Keerava. Today I'm a customer, just like anyone else."

"Fine" she said. "As long as you have the coin. Now what can I do for you?"

Brynjolf set a handful of septims on the counter. "I need a room, preferably secluded. And I want you to make sure no one bothers us" he said. For the first time, Keerava seemed to notice Liette standing awkwardly at Brynjolf's side. She fished around in her pocket for a key and handed it over without another word.

He took her hand and led her upstairs to the corner room, closing the door behind them. Her knees felt weak with nervousness, like she'd drunk too much mead. But then he leaned down and kissed her and all of her reservations shrank into a tiny corner of her mind. His chapped lips moved hungrily from her mouth to her neck, teasing her with his tongue while his hands worked at the clasps and buckles of her armor. She ran her fingers through his fiery hair, gasping at the sensations. When he had managed to get her cuirass off and he moved to unfasten her pants she put a hand out to stop him.

"I want to see you" she said, huskily. The look he gave her was almost predatory. He ignored her request and backed her up against the wall.

"There will be plenty of time to show you later, lass. But I can't wait much longer for this" he growled. "I've wanted to do so many wicked things to you since the very first moment I saw you. Don't deny me."

His words sent a wave of heat through Liette's body. She nodded her consent and gave herself over to him completely. He grabbed her by the waist and carried her unceremoniously over to the bed. He set her down, surprisingly gentle, and pulled off her boots, tossing them carelessly over his shoulder. Finally he tugged her leather pants down, pulling down her small clothes with them. Then he just stood back, fully clothed and looked down at her for a moment, taking in her pale, freckled skin and her soft breasts. His arousal pressing painfully against his tight pants reminded him of his body's impatience and he made quick work of removing his own clothing.

Liette watched him, mesmerized, while he shed his armor, watching the muscles of his arms and stomach working smoothly underneath the skin. When Brynjolf had managed to cast aside the last vestiges of his clothing, he stalked over to the bed like a sabercat stalking it's prey. He climbed purposefully on top of her and she could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh. Eager for more, she pulled his mouth down to hers kissed him desperately. She felt him smile against her kiss, obviously amused and she punished him by reaching down and stroking his length, eliciting a throaty moan from him.

"I can play that game too" he whispered in her ear. He slid down the length of her body, grinning and parted her thighs with a gentle nudge. He dove into her dark curls with his lips and tongue, teasing and torturing her until she thought the world might crumble and fall away beneath her. Liette cried out his name as she reached her climax, sweating and shaking. He slid himself into her before she had recovered, working her back into a frenzy with quick, deep thrusts. It wasn't long before he felt his own climax approaching. Brynjolf shifted one of her legs up onto his shoulder to get more leverage. He hammered into her, feeling her muscles clench around his length as she climaxed again, howling with pleasure. Only a few short moments after, he leaned down to kiss her fiercely, biting her bottom lip as he spilled his seed inside her.

Afterwards, they lay together, panting heavily, eyes closed. Brynjolf rolled over and ghosted his fingers down her thigh.

"So how was _that_, lass?" She cracked one eye opened and saw him smirking down at her.

"You're certainly eager to have your ego stroked" she quipped.

"Aye" he said smugly. "I think it's the only part of me you haven't stroked today."

She couldn't help but laugh and he laughed right along with her. Soon they were laughing harder than she'd thought possible, the tumultuous events of the day fueling the hysterical laughter. She laughed until tears streamed down her face and her breath caught in her throat. When they had finally settled down, Brynjolf pulled her into his arms.

"You're proving to be the most fun thing to happen to me in a long time" he chuckled.

She wrinkled her nose. "I am _not _a thing" she said, her voice full of fake indignation.

"Whatever you say, my lady" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

She snorted, "I'm hardly a lady, Brynjolf."

He nuzzled her neck. "Sure you are. You're a lady of larceny, a mistress of the shadows" he whispered.

"You make me sound so seductive" she purred.

"Mmm, that's because you are." His hands were roaming along her body again, his lips pressed to her collarbone. Liette gave into his ministrations again and let the waves of pleasure roll over her. When they had finished, Brynjolf rolled off of her and gathered her into his arms, falling into a contented sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Business Before Pleasure

Chapter 9

Oh snap, Brynjolf's in trouble guys! ;) If you're enjoying the story feel free to leave me a review, I love hearing from you guys!

* * *

Brynjolf was woken by an insistent knock at the door. Liette was still sleeping soundly so he eased out of bed as gently as he could, so as not to wake her. The knocking came again, louder this time, accompanied by muffled words.

"Damn it, Keerava. I told you I didn't wish to be disturbed" he called out. He threw on his breeches, irritated and yanked the door open only to see Maven Black-Briar standing outside.

"Maven..." he said, eyes wide. "My apologies. I thought you were someone else." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Clearly. Keerava told me you'd be up here. What I want to know is why you're in here fucking another whore and not working on finding someone for the Goldenglow job?"

"She's not a whore" he said, brows knitting together. Maven held up a hand to silence him.

"I don't care what she is, Brynjolf" she said, glaring daggers at him. "I've been holding that rathole you call a guild together so I expect you to follow my instructions. Do I make myself clear?"

He took a deep breath to calm himself, lashing out at Maven Black-briar would be a serious mistake.

"Of course. I'll get right on it, Maven" he said.

"Good. And while you're at it, put on some gods-damned clothes" she said, frowning at his lack of a shirt. He shrugged and she turned on her heel and marched back downstairs.

Brynjolf closed the door, a sigh escaping him as he started to collect his clothing from around the room.

He dressed in a hurry and sat on the edge of the bed to shake Liette awake. She had slept through his entire conversation with Maven and was currently resisting his attempt at waking her. He shook her again, a bit roughly.

"Lass! Wake up!" She swatted at him, muttering in her sleep. He sighed again. This morning wasn't turning out the way he had pictured it. Having no success waking her, Brynjolf began digging through the drawers of the dresser for a bit of paper. Finding what he was looking for, he scribbled her a hurried note and left her to sleep.

* * *

Liette woke much later in the morning, missing the warmth of Brynjolf's body. She rolled over with her eyes still closed, reaching for him, but the bed was empty. She frowned, scanning the room for any sign of his presence. She rose from the bed and began to gather her clothes, only noticing Brynjolf's note after she was fully dressed. Unfolding it, she read:

_Liette, I hope you'll forgive me for leaving you alone this morning, but urgent business called me away. Come to the cistern when you wake, we have some private matters to discuss._

_-Brynjolf _

_P.S. You snore like a dragon!_

Wondering if she really snored, she headed downstairs, swiping an apple on her way out.

* * *

Brynjolf had headed straight to the Flagon after his conversation with Maven. Goldenglow was going to be a tough infiltration job and he wanted to be sure he assigned the right person. Seeing Vex sitting with Tonilia, he made a beeline for her.

"Vex, are you running any jobs today?" He questioned. She looked up at him with a wicked smile.

"No Brynjolf, I'd be glad for the work, since you're so _busy_ with the new recruit" she said, her voice dripping with condescension. He was taken aback, he hadn't expected anyone to know about his liaison with Liette the night before. Thinking back, he could only remembered Sapphire being in the pub when they'd arrived, he had dismissed her not expecting her to run back to the guild and spill his personal business.

"What exactly did you hear Vex? Because I can assure you that it's none of your business" he snapped. The smile disappeared from her face faster than a rabbit down a hole.

"So it's true then, you are fucking her! Well I have some news for you Brynjolf, this guild is falling apart. We need people with skill, you can't just choose our recruits with your cock!" She fumed, her pale skin flushed with anger.

"Go dunk your head in the canal and cool off Vex. She passed her test, earned her right to be a part of this guild. And who I fuck isn't your concern. I swear, everyone down here gossips like fishwives..." he said calmly, familiar with Vex's temper.

"I'm just looking out for the guild Brynjolf. Why don't you try it some time?"

"Come off it. You haven't taken a real job in weeks! I wouldn't call that looking out for the guild" he huffed. "I have a job for you and I expect you to take it without complaint."

She glared at him but agreed to start planning for the Goldenglow job immediately.

Relieved that Vex hadn't turned down the job and Maven would be off his back for the moment, Brynjolf made for the cistern to meet Liette. Though in truth he had no idea how long he would have to wait, the lass slept like a rock. When he entered the cistern, he didn't see Liette anywhere, but he did see Sapphire standing near the ladder to the cemetery. He clenched his fists and marched towards her, she may have been a decent thief, but she was cruel and unpredictable. He had been against her joining the guild from the start, but Mercer had discovered her and insisted she be allowed in. She caught sight of him as he stomped towards her and flashed an evil grin.

"Alright Sapphire, you've had your fun. Now tell me why you're spreading my business to everyone and their brother" he said, crossing his arms.

"Are you serious? I'm just making sure everyone knows what that wench you recruited is up to" she sniggered.

"And what exactly do you think she's up to?" He said through gritted teeth, his irritation starting to get the better of him.

"Isn't it obvious? She seduced her way into your favor to try and move up in the guild" she spat.

"Now wait just a moment-" he began. But he was interrupted by someone coming down the ladder from the cemetery. And that someone was the person in question, Liette.

She jumped the last rung of the ladder and turned around to see Brynjolf looking at her like she had two heads.

"Is there something on my face?" She questioned. When he didn't respond she cleared her throat, feeling a bit awkward. "I-uh...I got your note" she stated. Sapphire could hardly contain herself.

"How romantic" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Huh?" Said Liette, completely oblivious to the tension between Sapphire and Brynjolf.

"It's nothing, lass" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder to steer her back to the ladder. "Let's talk outside. Oh, and we're not finished here, Sapphire. You'll change your attitude or I'll boot you out myself, Mercer or no Mercer."

Sapphire just sneered at him as he followed Liette outside. Once free from the tension in the cistern, Brynjolf sat down on the grass, rubbing his temples and trying to quell the pounding in his head.

Liette sat next to him, noticing how stressed he seemed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked, pulling out the apple she'd swiped earlier and munching on it.

"Well, it's about what happened last night. I suspected that others in the guild wouldn't approve of our...relations" he said delicately. "And it turns out I was right. Some believe you have managed to con me into letting you into the guild using your feminine wiles."

Instantly outraged by the thought, she began to protest but he put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I would certainly know a con when I see one lass, you don't need to convince me of anything" he said. "But you haven't proven yourself to some of the other guild members yet, and until you do, they'll continue to think less of you, even though I'm well aware of your skills." He cleared his throat.

"That brings me to the next thing. I'd understand if you don't want to repeat last nights events. If we continue to see each other, it will certainly affect the way you're treated in the guild" he said.

She shook her head. "Look Brynjolf, I'm not particularly interested in how the guild treats me. It's enough that I can make some coin and keep myself busy" she said.

"I see" he said, feeling a bit relieved despite himself. "I'm glad to hear you say that, lass. I'd certainly be disappointed if I never got to see you naked again" he teased, nudging her with his elbow. She went a bit red and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh! That reminds me" she said, rummaging in her pockets and pulling out the note he'd written her.

"I do NOT snore like a dragon!" She exclaimed. He gave a hearty laugh, feeling the stress of the morning melting away as she charmed him with her carefree nature.

"I can assure you that you do, lass" he teased, stroking his fingers down her thigh. Even through the leather of her breeches his touch gave her goosebumps. She closed her eyes and breathed deep, enjoying the sensations. He chuckled, "You purr like a sabercat too, you know."

"What are you going to compare me to next? A mudcrab?"

"Not unless you start pinching me" he chortled. "Oh lass, how do you do that?"

"Do what?" She asked, still munching on her apple.

"You make me feel so relaxed" he stated simply.

"Don't get too sappy on me, old man."

He pouted a bit. "Old man? I'm not _that _old. My age simply indicates my experience and I certainly didn't hear you complaining about that last night."

"Alright fine. I enjoyed last night considerably" she said. "And that's all I'm saying! It wouldn't do for me to swell your head any more with flattery."

"Aye. But flattery will get you everywhere" he joked, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"You're so full of yourself" she laughed. He pulled her close, burying his face in her loose hair.

"You're right, lass. But _you _were the one full of me last night" he whispered, turning her face as red as the apple she was eating.

"And I can bet you'd like to repeat the experience" he said, pulling away.

She nodded animatedly despite her embarrassment. He wagged a finger at her.

"Before that, we have work to do. You're going on a job with Vex."

"You can't be serious" she muttered. "The woman detests me."

"Maybe. But you need to prove your skills to the guild and there's no better way to do that than by gaining Vex's respect" he asserted.

"Fine..." she pouted. "But I'm only doing it for you" she said stubbornly.

"You're such a child" he pointed out brightly.

"And you're a pervert" she countered.

"Aye" he said, heated gaze directed towards her.

"Alright, back to business" she said. "Tell me about this job."

He suppressed the desire coursing through him and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Goldenglow estate is a bee farm. They raise the wretched little things for honey. It's owned by some smart-mouthed wood elf named Aringoth. He needs to be taught a lesson, that's where you and Vex come in. You're job is to burn down three of the bee hives and clear out the safe in the main house" he explained.

"It sounds too simple. What's the catch?"

"The catch is that you can't burn the entire place to the ground. A very important client is counting on the estate remaining intact" he said sternly.

"I suppose that makes sense" she mused.

"Aye, we can't be crossing our clients. Now, as far as Aringoth goes...the client would prefer he remain alive and I wouldn't normally condone any killing on a job, but if he tries to stop you, kill him. The guild has a hell of a lot riding on this, don't make me look foolish by mucking it up" he warned.

"I understand that much" she sulked.

"Now I think you should head inside and talk to Vex. She's been working on a way to get you in there undetected and I expect you to follow her lead" he said. She frowned, a bit put out that he was giving her orders. Noticing her foul mood he took her face in his hands and gave her a long, slow kiss.

"Business before pleasure" he said after he'd pulled away. "The guild is my first priority. I know you have other things to worry about, but if you're going to be part of the family you have to pull your weight."

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." she said.

He smiled. "That's the spirit!"


	10. Chapter 10: Loud and Clear

Chapter 10

Hope I did alright writing the action scenes here! Enjoy!

* * *

Liette found Vex sitting in her usual place in the Flagon, scowling and poring over a hand drawn map of Goldenglow estate. She looked up, scowling as Liette sat down across from her.

"What in the name of the divines do _you _want?" Vex said, voice absolutely dripping with contempt.

She tried not to shrink back in her seat, though the woman absolutely terrified her.

"Brynjolf told me that I'm to go with you on the Goldenglow job..." she said, feeling like she was walking on a floor of pressure plates, not quite knowing which one would bring about her demise. Vex slammed her fist on the table in fury, making Liette flinch back.

"How the fuck does that arrogant man expect me to do this job if I have to drag around a pathetic child like you? To Oblivion with Brynjolf, I'm going by myself" she raged. "Don't you DARE follow me!"

Vex immediately stormed off, leaving Liette to sit there, momentarily stunned. When she regained her senses she knew going to Brynjolf had to be the first thing she did. As petty as she felt running to him to tattle, she preferred it to what Vex might do to her if she tailed her.

She pushed back her chair, ready to track down Brynjolf when he came in from the cistern and sat down next to her, sporting a fresh black eye.

"Vex?" She questioned.

He shrugged. "I guess you won't get your chance to prove yourself today, lass" he sighed.

"Never mind me, are you alright?"

"Aye" he stated. "It's not the first time I've been punched by Vex and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"Are you sure?" She asked, still alarmed by Vex's behavior.

"Stop fussing over me, woman" he chuckled. "Let's have a few drinks. Gods only know how smug Vex will be when she gets back, I'd like to be well into my cups by that time."

* * *

Vex wasn't quite as smug as Brynjolf had predicted when she finally returned. She came in limping and and angrier than before, if that was possible.

"Damn it all. What were you thinking going in there alone? You knew that Aringoth had hired mercenaries!" Brynjolf raged at her as she sat down, wincing.

"Shut it. I wasn't about to bring dead weight with me on a job this important" she snapped.

While they argued, Liette slipped quietly out of the Flagon with her bow. She was tired of the arguing, and words didn't mean shit when it came to actually getting things done. Brynjolf had told her a lot was riding on this job and Vex had failed him. Liette was sure the blame would fall on him since the guildmaster had been conveniently absent since her induction. She set off for Goldenglow Estate, determined to amend the situation for Brynjolf's sake.

* * *

Knowing nothing of Vex's plan to sneak into the Estate, and realizing that it hadn't worked anyway, Liette implemented the only plan she had: walk through the front door and kill everything inside. She crossed the stone bridge as quiet as a whisper, fixing the first guard she saw in her sights. She loosed an arrow and it plunged through his neck, killing him instantly. She approached the gate and inspected it, there was no lock on the outside. Realizing it must be barred from the inside, she was momentarily stumped. Looking around and assessing her other options, Liette realized there was a rocky outcrop just to the right of the gate. If she could remain sure-footed, she could climb over the wall and into the estate itself.

The rocks proved to be a challenge, they were jagged and slippery and she nearly lost her footing twice before making it over the wall. She found herself on a hastily built lookout platform, no doubt put up by Aringoth's thugs. Glancing to her right she could see the main house, no doubt swarming with thugs the way the bees swarmed around the hive. Deciding that the hives were a safer bet for now, she crept down the cobblestone path, an arrow nocked. She killed two mercenaries on the way to the hives, fortunately noticing them before they noticed her. As the hives came into view she realized that she had nothing to set them ablaze with. Liette silently cursed herself for the oversight, wracking her brain to find an alternative. Finally it came to her, making her feel like a bloody fool. Though her magical skill was minimal, pathetic by Breton standards, she still knew how to cast a simple flame spell, though she'd had a bit trouble containing the fire in the past. Hoping the flames wouldn't blaze wildly out of control, she called fire to her palms and torched the first three hives, running the other way as soon as they began to burn. Getting stung to death was not high on her to do list.

Unfortunately she ran right into a trio of thugs who were on their way to investigate the cause of the smoke. Forcing her back towards the hives the three burly nords all brandished weapons that probably weighed more than she did. This close range and without the advantage of being hidden, her bow was virtually useless. That left her with a dagger and her magic and she didn't like those odds. Calling forth the arcane flames again, she lit the first man on fire and darted away from the hives while he rolled on the ground, burning to death. The other two men charged her, the first with a battleaxe, but she was much too quick for him. He swung his heavy weapon in a downward sweep, missing her completely. While he was trying to recover she darted in and plunged her dagger through his heart. The other nord swung his warhammer at her, not making the same mistake. He anticipated her dodge and swung the handled of the hammer at her as she sidestepped, striking her in the ribs. Liette felt at least two of her ribs crack, the pain surging through her like an electric shock. Desperate, she called on the power she'd gained from the dragon in Whiterun. She'd never used it on anyone or anything up to this point and she truly had no idea what would happen. Letting it surge from her chest was more painful than anything she'd ever experienced before, her broken ribs cracking further and her body screaming in protest.

"FUS!" It came out as a desperate scream, knocking the mercenary on to his back where he struck his head on a rock and stopped moving.

Liette sat down on the ground, trying like mad to remember any of the lessons her Ma had given on restoration magic. A full healing was completely beyond her scope, but she needed to finish this job, for her own place in the guild and, she realized, for Brynjolf. That bizarre desire to impress him had only increased in the short time she'd known him and it was at its peak now. She focused on the warmth of a simple healing spell to dull the pain in her side, fiercely driven to succeed where Vex had failed. The spell was pathetic and drained the rest of her magicka reserves, but it managed to make the pain somewhat bearable. Steeling herself for the task ahead, she headed to the main house.

There was no one standing guard at the door to the house and the door was unlocked to boot. This Aringoth must have been pretty arrogant to think that he didn't even need a guard at the door. Skulking through the front room, Liette kept another arrow nocked, hoping not to be caught unawares again.

The first thugs she ran across were sitting around a table drinking. Before they knew what was happening she had peppered them with arrows and moved on.

Eventually she had to make a decision, upstairs or down? She had no idea which floor the safe was on. She chose to go upstairs first, reasoning that Aringoth's private quarters were more likely to be up there and the safe had a good chance of being in his rooms. Creaking open the door cautiously, she surveyed the room, ascertaining that there were no immediate threats. It wasn't long before she had to fight again though, this place was absolutely crawling with hired thugs. After what felt like an eternity of going blade to blade with an orc she finally managed to slice his throat and turn the corner that led to Aringoth's room. She was exhausted and silently praying to Talos that there were no more threats on the other side of his locked door.

Liette didn't even bother with her picks, this was a simple wooden door with a shoddy lock. She jammed her dagger between the door and the frame and wrenched it down, breaking the lock in half. At first when she entered the room she didn't see anyone, but as she studied the room further, she noticed a wood elf crouched behind a wardrobe. Walking cautiously up to him, dagger drawn, she gave a short whistle to get his attention and he looked up at her, petrified.

"Where is your safe, elf? I don't see it up here" she said.

"Do you really think I'm going to help you? I knew that Maven and Mercer had no intention of letting me get away with this, but I had little choice. If you want anything from me, you'll have to kill me" he said, trying to sound brave. She didn't even hesitate to kill the sniveling little elf. She was wounded and in a hurry to finish this job, in light of that he became no more than an obstacle. Fishing around in his pockets she found a key that she assumed must belong to the safe and headed back downstairs.

Mercifully, there were only three more mercenaries between her and safe and they were all quickly dispatched by her arrows. She was also pleasantly surprised that there was a sewer grate in the basement, likely leading out to the property. Unlocking the safe, she found a considerable amount of gold and a bill of sale that she didn't bother to read. She simply lowered herself into the sewer tunnel and headed back to Riften as quickly as she could.

* * *

Brynjolf hadn't noticed that Liette was missing until quite a bit later, after he had finished screaming at Vex. He headed to the cistern to see if she had simply wished to escape the emotionally charged situation, but she was nowhere to be found. Maybe it was better, no doubt Maven would castrate him for this failure, then Liette would surely lose interest. He tried to reassure himself that she'd simply gone back to the Bee and Barb, but a niggling sensation told him he was wrong. Against his better judgment, he climbed the ladder to the cemetery and decided to look around for her. But there was no need, she was sitting in the cemetery with her back to a headstone, eyes closed as if fiercely concentrating. It was a moment before he realized she was bloodied and he knelt at her side to be sure she was still alive.

"Lass? Can you hear me?" She cracked open an eye to look at him and tried to grin, though it came across as more of a grimace.

"Aye, Brynjolf" she said. "Loud and clear. She held out a piece of paper to him. "Here's what was in the safe at Goldenglow."

"What are you talking about?" He took the note from her and read it, noting the strange symbol at the top.

Aringoth,

_This document acknowledges the sale of Goldenglow Estate and all property, assets and materials contained within. Payment of the property has been made in full by Gulum-Ei as an agent on behalf of the buyer. All dealings with the Thieves Guild in Riften is to cease immediately. To deter any possible retribution for this act, you are to take immediate steps to protect our assets in any way you see fit. I think you'll find that the Thieves Guild is far more bark than bite and will likely avoid Goldenglow Estate rather than thin their already dwindling numbers._

_Good luck and may this be the start of a long and lucrative partnership._

"Lass, you didn't go to Goldenglow alone?"

"Can we talk about this later, Bryn?" She grimaced again, holding her side. Not knowing how he could have missed it, he realized she must have an internal injury. No longer hesitating, he scooped her up and carried her to the Temple of Mara.


	11. Chapter 11: Comfort

Chapter 11

Enjoy!

* * *

Maramal was absolutely appalled when Brynjolf burst into the Temple of Mara with a bloodied young woman in his arms.

"What in Mara's name did you do to this child?"

"Stuff it priest. She's a friend of mine, can you heal her? I suspect she has a broken rib at the very least..." he muttered.

Sniffing indignantly, Maramal busied himself gathering a few healing potions and directing Brynjolf to lay her down on a bed in a back room. Liette protested adamantly through this entire process and only promised to be quiet when Brynjolf threatened to fetch Vex.

Maramal subjected her to two rounds of a potent healing spell before he'd let her sit up enough to drink a healing potion for the pain. He'd insisted on keeping her overnight, but when she'd flat out refused he'd advised her that she shouldn't do anything strenuous for the next few days. To make matters worse, Brynjolf had insisted on carrying her back to the Flagon.

"Don't fuss over me, you great lump" she said, poking him in the chest.

"I at least owe you this much, lass. Not only did you complete the Goldenglow job, it's my fault you were hurt doing it" he said, voice tinged with guilt.

"Don't be ridiculous. I went of my own volition" she snapped. "I didn't want to see you suffer because of Vex's mistake" she said, voice softening. He looked at her with a surprised smile, but said nothing.

When they entered the Flagon, Brynjolf still carrying Liette, Vex was sulking in a corner and Delvin was the only one who noticed them. He looked at them strangely as Brynjolf set her down gently in a chair.

"What have we here?" Questioned Delvin, obviously confused.

"This may very well be the dumbest girl in all of Tamriel" said Brynjolf, plopping down into his own chair. "She went to Goldenglow after Vex came back."

Delvin's eyebrows might have disappeared into his hair if he'd had any.

"And? Did you succeed, sweetheart?"

She nodded and Delvin moved to clap her on the back in congratulations, but Brynjolf put his hand out protectively to stop him. Liette squirmed in her seat.

"I thought I told you to stop fussing over me" she grouched.

"Ah, well that explains why you were carrying her in" remarked Delvin. "Those thugs on the island hurt you, love?"

"It's nothing serious, Delvin. Just a few broken ribs" she explained.

"Aye, well tell that to your nursemaid over here" he joked, gesturing at Brynjolf. She laughed, but the laughter turned to a sharp gasp of pain.

"Alright lass, I've had enough of your stubbornness. I'm taking you back to the temple" he said sternly.

"Just take me to the Bee and Barb. Please, Bryn" she pleaded. "All I need is a good rest, I don't want Maramal fussing over me all night."

"Fine.." he relented. Delvin watched the entire exchange with amusement, sharing a private smile with Brynjolf as he helped Liette up from her chair.

* * *

"Alright, here we are" Brynjolf said, helping Liette into a bed at the inn. "I'll just go so you can get some rest." He started to stand but Liette grabbed his wrist and looked at him with a silent plea to stay. He couldn't deny her and it was a little more than just feeling guilty that he'd put her in this position. He realized that he wouldn't mind another body to keep him warm at night, someone who was more than just a means to an end. Whether she could be that for him remained to be seen, but for now, he would have to be content with what she was willing to give.

He undressed and eased into bed, careful not to put any pressure on her injured side. Liette had quickly fallen into a deep sleep in his arms. For a while Brynjolf just enjoyed the feeling of holding her, trying to remember the last time he'd held a naked woman in his arms and had no intention of fucking her. Surely it hadn't been so long ago that he couldn't remember? Before he could search his mind any further, Liette began to whimper in her sleep. At first he thought she might be having a bad dream, but when she began to sweat and shake in his arms it was clear that she was in pain. He shook her gently to wake her from the fitful sleep and she cried out when she came fully awake.

"Lass? Tell me what to do" he said, his voice full of concern.

"Take my mind off the p-pain" she begged.

"I...alright. Do you feel up to listening to a story?"

She nodded, already the soothing sound of his voice was beginning to calm her.

"When I was just a lad I lived to the North of Riften in a little town called Shor's Stone. My Pa was a miner and my Mum was an seamstress. We were dirt poor" he mused. "One day I walked by the bakery, smelling the fresh bread and wishing I could have fresh bread instead of stale loaves. I had a strange thought. Why couldn't I just take what I wanted?" Brynjolf's eyes grew faraway as he recalled the fond memory. "From that day on I took what I wanted, whatever I wanted. Be it food, riches, or women."

Liette had been listening intently to this point, just focusing on the rise and fall of his deep voice.

"I have a better idea, lass" Brynjolf said, leaning down to kiss her gently. At the same time his hand snaked down between her thighs and he massaged her slowly and gently. He trailed delicate kisses down her throat and to her breasts. Taking a rosy peak into his mouth, he nipped gently, swirling his tongue around the hardened bud. She gasped at the sensations, she hadn't known he could be such a gentle lover, this was nothing like the fierce passion of the other night. And though the pain was still there, it was dull and dim, ebbing in the face of this new and tender pleasure.

Slowly, Brynjolf positioned himself over her, careful not to put any of his weight onto her. He slid into her at an achingly slow pace, intently watching her face for any sign of discomfort. When he saw none he began to move, his strokes deep and deliberate, pushing her closer to climax with every delicious thrust. When her shallow, breathy moans told him she was close, he slowed down, wanting to control the intensity of her climax for fear that he'd cause her more pain. Despite the slow pace, he felt her clench around him only moments afterwards, bringing him over the edge as well. He felt her shudder beneath him as he finished and he began to fuss over her again.

"Lass, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No...I just...that really helped" she managed to get out between breaths.

"Good" he said, relieved. "Do you think you can sleep now?"

"Aye. Thank you Bryn" she whispered.

He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and held her until she drifted off again.


	12. Chapter 12: Respect

Chapter 12

Prepare for fluff!

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me. That little bitch did not clear out Goldenglow" raged Vex. Delvin just shrugged.

"That's the word from Brynjolf" said Delvin. Vex was positively furious.

"Whatever" she snapped. "She'd better not think she's replacing me just because Brynjolf wanted a new place to stick his dick."

"Is that what you think? You don't wear jealousy well, Vex" said Delvin, shaking his head.

"Fuck off. Just keep her away from me" she snarled.

* * *

Brynjolf was once again woken by a knock at the door.

"Gods-dammit..." he growled. "I'm coming!"

Not bothering with his breeches in his haste, he grabbed the blanket to cover himself and wrenched the door open. To his dismay, Maven Black-briar was the one who had woken him, again. She looked him up and down and cleared her throat.

"Why is it that every time I see you, you seem to be wearing less clothes?"

"Uh...just a moment" he stammered, closing the door and searching for his pants. After he had managed to make himself presentable, he opened the door to face whatever problem Maven seemed to have with him this time.

"I heard that Goldenglow was hit last night. I just wanted to say I'm very pleased with you, Brynjolf" said Maven. "I'd like to meet the person responsible as soon as possible, I have a special assignment for them." She looked at him expectantly.

He glanced back at Liette's sleeping form.

"I'll send her to meet you as soon as I can, she was injured at Goldenglow, she may not be able to take that job immediately" he said hesitantly, not knowing how she would react.

"This job has to be completed in a timely manner" she said, frowning. "Just send someone with her, go yourself if you have to. Now go and find this girl."

"Yes, Maven. If you wait just another moment I'll wake her for you" he said. She raised her eyebrows a bit but said nothing as he retreated back into the room.

"Liette, wake up lass!" He shook her gently and her eyes flickered open without the resistance of the other day. "Get dressed, someone very important wants to meet you."

Frowning, she sat up, the ache in her ribs considerably diminished. She dressed quickly and braided her hair, still feeling half asleep.

"Ready?" Brynjolf said, cupping her face in his hand.

"Mmm, this person better be important to wake me this early..." she drawled.

"Cut the attitude, lass. You're about to meet Maven Black-briar, the client behind Goldenglow" he said, starting to worry that she would anger Maven. She waved a hand at him in acknowledgment and they walked out to meet Maven together.

"Hmm.." droned Maven, her lips pressed tightly together. "You're the one Brynjolf chose for Goldenglow? You don't look like much to me..."

"How about we skip the conversation?" Liette grouched, not fully understanding the gravity of the situation. Maven's eyebrows nearly flew off her face.

"You're a firebrand aren't you? I can see why Brynjolf likes you, it's about time he sent me someone with backbone" she said, shooting a pleased look in Brynjolf's direction.

"I have a job for you. I have a competitor in Whiterun, Honningbrew Meadery. I want them put out of business for good. Go to Whiterun and speak to Mallus Maccius. He'll be waiting to fill you in on the details at the Bannered Mare" she explained, looking Liette up and down appraisingly.

"I understand you were injured at Goldenglow Estate" Maven stated.

"Just a few broken ribs, Ma'am" replied Liette.

"I see. Due to the time frame for this job you'll need to leave right away, but I'd like you to be sure you can succeed. Take someone with you to Whiterun, whoever the guild can spare. I won't have it be said that I set you up for failure" she said, waving a hand to dismiss them.

They retreated to the cistern after speaking to Maven. As Liette climbed down the ladder several thieves she hadn't been introduced to yet crowded around her and Brynjolf.

A young man with mousey brown hair stuck his hand out to her to shake.

"Name's Rune" he said. "I just wanted to say that I've never seen someone with skills like yours."

She shook his hand awkwardly, not really sure what was going on. After several more introductions and congratulations, Brynjolf ushered her away from the crowd and into the training room to speak privately.

"Are they all talking about Goldenglow?" She looked a little shell-shocked, it had been an eventful morning.

"Aye. It would seem you've earned their respect" he said, radiating pride. She rubbed her temples, not quite liking the direction this day was moving in.

"Bryn, about what Maven said, I can't take anyone with me" Liette said.

"You'll have to do as you're told, lass. No one defies Maven and gets away with it" he said sternly.

"No. I can't. Brynjolf, I'm going to High Hrothgar" she said suddenly. "After I complete this job. I just know that it's the right time." He was a bit taken aback.

"Why now?" Brynjolf asked, more than a little confused by her sudden change of heart.

"On the island...I might have died" she recounted. "The man who broke my ribs would have crushed the rest of me if I hadn't used the voice. I used it out of fear for my life, but it was powerful...if I'm going to have this kind of...power, I need to learn to control it. What if I lost control and hurt someone in the guild?" She looked up at him with eyes full of fear, fear for her new family, and it moved him. He pulled her into his arms to comfort her and leaned down to kiss away her fears.

* * *

Vex's anger only increased when Rune came in to the Flagon chatting with Thrynn about the new recruit. They sat down with Delvin and tittered like excited children about the kind of coin she was bringing it. Burning with jealousy, she decided to blow off some steam in the training room. Beating the stuffing out of a training dummy sounded like the most appealing thing she could think of.

Walking into the training room, Vex hadn't thought her day could get any more frustrating. But the sight of Liette backed up against the stone wall with Brynjolf's hands roaming all over her was enough to make her sick. She stomped across the room and clapped her hand on Brynjolf's shoulder, spinning him around.

"I've had enough of this" she shouted. "If no one else will say this, then I will! You're acting like a child, Brynjolf. This guild is falling apart and you're wasting your time canoodling with some girl you picked up off the street! You're the guild's second, so start acting like it!"

Brynjolf didn't bat an eye. "Vex, can't you see that this girl is the most valuable asset the guild has right now?"

"She completed one job, that doesn't make her the gods-damn Gray Fox" Vex retorted.

"No, but Maven has recognized her importance. It's time to swallow your pride and give her the respect she deserves" he said calmly. "But as far as my personal life goes" his voice took on a hard edge, "you'd do well to stay out of it."

Vex began to screech at him again and Liette had finally had enough. Brynjolf's patience was not the right sort of approach to dealing with a woman like Vex. She stepped forward and her fist collided with the left side of Vex's face, knocking her down.

"Lass! What-" Brynjolf began, but Liette held up her hand to silence him. Vex was sitting on the ground, a bit stunned and holding her face. Liette stepped forward and offered her a hand to help her up. Vex stood and dusted herself off.

"I'm sorry" said Liette. "But you deserved it."

"Aye. I suppose I did" Vex relented, still a bit shocked. "Thanks, I guess. Maybe you're not as pathetic as I originally thought..." And with that, she turned and walked slowly back to the Flagon for a drink.

Brynjolf watched the bizarre exchange, trying to stifle his laughter. When Vex had left he turned to Liette and burst out laughing, not believing what he'd just witnessed.

"That was the _best_ thing I've ever seen, lass! Nice right hook" he chortled. "How did you know she wouldn't have tried to beat you to a pulp?" He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, chest sore from the heaving laughter.

"I didn't" she said, rubbing her sore knuckles. "I just wanted her to shut the fuck up."

"You're so impulsive" he chided, ruffling her hair a bit. She shrugged.

"I wanted to take control of the situation. You don't need to fight my battles for me, Bryn."

He nodded stiffly. "I understand...but that doesn't mean I'm not going to help you in any way I can. I owe you for Goldenglow and I understand that this Dragonborn business isn't something you're ready to share with the rest of the guild, so I'm going with you" he stated. Her eyes widened, unspoken gratitude written all over her face.

"I-are you sure? I mean, I couldn't ask you to do that for me. Besides you have responsibilities here in Riften and it's sure to just get more complicated" she babbled.

"You're not asking. I'm offering, insisting actually. I won't hear a word against it" he said. "Go and pack for Whiterun. We leave in two hours."

* * *

After speaking with Delvin about handling the day to day matters around the guild it was time to inform Maven of their plans.

"You should tell Maven the truth, lass. She'll keep it to herself and keeping this from her and making a stop for personal business in the middle of a job will only serve to anger her" Brynjolf counseled. "I'll meet you at the stables when you're finished."

Liette had grumbled about it, but eventually agreed. She took a deep breath and approached Maven, who was still sitting upstairs at the Bee and Barb, reading a book.

"Uh, Lady Maven?"

Looking up from her book, she gestured for Liette to sit.

"Brynjolf and I are preparing to leave for Whiterun, but before we go...I need to make something clear about this trip" she said, trying hard to maintain her composure. "After the job has been completed I'll send you word right away. But I need to make a stop on the way back..." Liette felt like a fool, asking for permission from this woman. She opened her mouth to continue but Maven interrupted her.

"I don't want to know. Just get going and come straight back to Riften after you've completed your personal business" she warned. "I can't have you and Brynjolf gallivanting all over Skyrim when there's work to be done. Gods only know Mercer gives me enough trouble when it comes to that."

"Thank you" said Liette, relieved.

"Just get going, girl" Maven said with a sigh.

She headed out to stables to meet Brynjolf and discovered him saddling a magnificent horse.

"I didn't know you had a horse" she said, patting the dapple gray mare enthusiastically.

"I don't" he said slyly. "I have an agreement with the stable master. Lucky for you I'm coming along eh? We'll get to Whiterun much faster with a horse than if we took the carriage."

"Lucky in more ways than one, Bryn" she chuckled.

He helped her mount up and then swung his own leg over the horse, clicking his heels to nudge her into a trot. Liette found herself enjoying the warmth of his body at her back, his breath tickling her ears occasionally as they rode along. She sighed, relaxing against him and closing her eyes. He snaked a large arm around her waist and held her, a possessive feeling welling up in his chest. Whatever this woman meant to the Thieves Guild or the Greybeards, she was _his_ now.


	13. Chapter 13: Sharing

Chapter 13

Enjoy! There are links to my paintings of Liette on my profile. A painting of Brynjolf will be going up soon as well, check it out!

* * *

Brynjolf and Liette rode until well after nightfall before making camp. Stopping in a heavily wooded area off the road would help them avoid bandits, reasoned Brynjolf. Liette suspected that he just wanted some privacy. She hobbled the horse and busied herself collecting some firewood for the night to come. As she made her way back to the camp she passed a swift stream and followed it for a bit to see if it widened out anywhere. Eventually she reached a rocky outcrop where the stream frothed down over a small waterfall and into a wide basin. Happy to have found a place to was the dust of the road from her skin, she headed back to camp.

Brynjolf was struggling with the fire when she returned, it must have recently rained in the area, all the wood they'd gathered was damp.

"We may have to do without a fire, lass" he said, sadly.

"Stand back" she quipped. "I'm no mage, but if I could burn those beehives I can certainly light this fire."

Trying to remember how she'd controlled the flames, she knelt down and held her hands out over the wet logs. She squinted her eyes shut, this was much harder now that she wasn't running on pure adrenaline. A few pathetic tendrils of flame dripped from her outstretched hands but it was enough. They caught and she leaned back on her heels feeling drained.

"I guess I never thought about the fact that you're not a mage" stated Brynjolf. "How unusual for a Breton."

"It's not as if I chose to be terrible with magic" she laughed. "My Mother was a mage and my Father wasn't. I took after him I suppose."

"Tell me more about you parents, lass" said Brynjolf, pulling her into his lap.

"I'll tell you more if you come and bathe with me" she teased.

"Bathe? Where would be bathe out here?"

She stood and tugged at his hand. "Follow me, I'll show you!"

She led him back to the basin and started unbuckling her armor, swatting away his hands when he reached for her naked form. It wasn't until she began to fuss with the clasps of his armor that he finally agreed to bathe with her. She walked to the edge of the pool and tested it with her toes, quickly recoiling from the freezing water.

"What's the matter, little one? You're the one who wanted to bathe together" Brynjolf said with an evil grin.

"It's freezing!" Liette exclaimed, hugging herself for warmth. He pulled his breeches off and encircled her in his strong arms, pressing his warm body against her.

"Come now, little one. You'll get used to it!" He proceeded to push her in, laughing heartily when she came up spluttering and cursing.

"Gods damn you Brynjolf!" She splashed at him and he dodged it, still chuckling to himself. He walked slowly into the water, his nordic blood giving him more tolerance to the cold. The water wasn't terribly deep, only reaching his shoulders, but it was over Liette's head and she swam away from him as he approached her, pouting.

"Don't be like that, lass. You promised to tell me more about your family" he said, reaching for her and catching her this time. She gave up, the feeling of his slick skin against hers was too appealing to run from.

"Alright, but I want to know more about you as well."

"Deal" he murmured, ghosting his lips over her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed in the chilly water.

"I told you that my Mum was a mage. She used to give me lessons and I never paid any attention at all. My mind was always off somewhere else, dreaming of adventure and riches and I don't even know what else. When I was with my Father we used to hunt. He was a fur trader and he taught me how to use a bow." Her voice grew dreamy as her memories inhabited her mind. "I still remember stalking through the Jerall mountains, so much colder than the rest of Cyrodiil." She paused, absentmindedly running her fingers through Brynjolf's wet hair.

"When he fell ill not even my Mother's restoration magic could heal him. Without his furs the only money we had was from the healings she performed, and those became less frequent because she had to spend all her time caring for Da." Liette fell silent, not sure if she should say anymore.

"What is it, lass? Something you don't want me to know?" When she remained silent he decided to draw it out of her. He grazed a calloused thumb over the peak of one breast, her nipples already stiff from the cold. She tried to squirm away but he held her fast and began to rub slow circles over her nipple. He grinned as she tried to stifle a moan.

"Still don't feel like telling me?" He kept up his ministrations for a few more moments until she relented.

"Alright! I'll tell you" she exclaimed, her voice quiet and breathy. "You may not like it though."

"Mum was worried that Da died we would go hungry. So she managed to arrange for me to be married to the son of a well off family in Bruma" Liette stated.

"Don't tell me you're married, lass. Not that it would matter if you were. I don't believe you'd go running back to a husband now that you've been to bed with me" said Brynjolf, a smug grin pasting itself across his face.

"Oh you think you're funny, do you? No, Bryn. I'm not married. I was only a girl of fifteen when the marriage was arranged anyway. I refused to wed Thorek for years and then after my Mum passed his family withdrew the offer. He never stopped bothering me about it though" she said, frowning.

"I doubt he could have made you happy, lass. Being a thief is like a second skin for you, I can see it. You'd never be happy the wife of some nobleman" he said.

"You're right, of course. But now it is your turn to tell me about your childhood" she said. "But first, let's get back to camp, I'm freezing to death!"

* * *

After they had dried and dressed, they took a small meal together by the fire while Brynjolf told her about his life before the guild.

"I was just a lad of seven winters when I stole that first loaf of bread. My Ma beat me bloody when she found out, but it didn't stop me. After a few years of robbing the town blind my parents threw me out. That's when I came to Riften and Gallus let me join the guild" he recounted.

"Who's Gallus?" Liette waited for a reply but was met with silence. "Brynjolf?" He sat stoking the fire, a frown creasing his brow.

"Gallus was the former guildmaster" he said finally. "He was my mentor, and he was murdered by the woman he loved." He looked up at her suddenly, a fire burning in his eyes that she had never seen before. She had decided not to press the issue any further.

"We should probably get some sleep, it's still half a days ride to Whiterun from here" she said, trying to change the subject.

"Aye" he agreed, the strange fire in his eyes dying out. "Come here, lass. I'll keep you warm."


	14. Chapter 14: Jealousy

Chapter 14

(T_T) I was up all night working on this chapter. Jealous Brynjolf is so hard to write! Time for sleep.

* * *

Brynjolf was strangely silent the next morning as they packed up camp and got back on the road. Liette watched him saddling the horse, the unspoken tension in his movements unnerving her. She readied her self to leave as well, not daring to ask what was bothering him. Soon they were back on the road to Whiterun, Liette seated in front of Brynjolf on the horse. She leaned in to him the way she had yesterday and he stiffened. Turning her head to look at him, she saw that his mouth was set in a hard line and his brows furrowed.

"Brynjolf, what's wrong? I hate to pry but if you're this distracted on the job you'll get us both killed" Liette said, frowning.

"Lass..." he sighed and relaxed a bit. "Ever since last night I can't seem to stop thinking about Gallus. He was like a father to me, he taught me everything I know. Karliah was his lover, she was such a sweet woman. It's still difficult to believe that she murdered Gallus" he said.

"I understand that it must have been hard" she said sympathetically.

"Aye. That isn't really what's bothering me, I mourned the loss of Gallus long ago" he hesitated. If he said the wrong thing it could ruin whatever tentative bond they were forming.

"To tell the truth...against my better judgment...I've allowed myself to become rather attached to you. The love that Gallus held for Karliah proved to be his downfall, I couldn't bear it if such a tragedy was born from my feelings for you" he said finally. His honesty made Liette feel as if her stomach had jumped into her throat.

"I don't really know what you expect me to say to that" she admitted. "What I do know is that I've been in danger since the moment I set foot in this backwards country. I'm not sure about you, but I just want to have some fun and enjoy the pleasure of your company before a dragon bites my bloody head off" she laughed.

Brynjolf was surprised by the simple wisdom of her words, a smile coming unbidden to his lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"I'll never know how a youngling like you came by such wise words." He pressed his lips to her temple and a contented feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

It was midday before they reached Whiterun. Brynjolf helped Liette dismount the horse and they stretched their sore limbs. They left the borrowed mare at the stables and made the short walk up to the city proper. The guards gave them a suspicious look but allowed them to enter the city.

"The Bannered Mare is this way" Liette directed, remembering her last visit. Before they'd managed to make it to the inn Liette was grabbed by the shoulder and whipped around only to meet the venomous red gaze of Irileth, the Jarl's housecarl. Brynjolf was instantly on his guard, hands reaching surreptitiously for the ebony dagger at his waist. Liette put out a hand to reassure him.

"I see you've returned, Thane Liette. I'm sure the Jarl will be eager to hear about your trip to High Hrothgar. You were gone much longer than we expected" said Irileth, suspicion evident in her voice.

"About that" said Liette, extricating herself from Irileth's grip on her shoulder. "I ran into some _distractions _on my way there."

Irileth looked irate, "Are you saying you haven't even been to High Hrothgar yet?"

"More or less. I've got some business in the city and then I'll be on my way there. I'm afraid I don't even have time to see the Jarl, give him my regards" she said, watching Irileth storm off.

"Thane? You're a thane?" Brynjolf gaped at her.

"It's not something I asked for. I'd much rather avoid having the eyes of the court on me, having a title like that isn't really conducive to being a thief" she remarked. "Now let's get going, we have a job to do."

"Gods above, woman. You'll be the death of me yet" he said, shaking his head.

* * *

Mallus Maccius was waiting for them in a secluded corner of the Bannered Mare. A gaunt little man with oily hair, he didn't even look up as they sat down at the table with him.

"Can't a man drink in peace?" He grouched at them, obviously well into his cups. Brynjolf cleared his throat. Mallus finally looked up, only for his eyes to widen in surprise.

"Brynjolf! Maven didn't say that you were the one she was sending for this job."

"That's because I'm only here to supervise" said Brynjolf, gesturing to Liette. Mallus seemed to notice her for the first time, he looked her up and down and she felt his gaze slipping over her body almost as if he was touching her with his oily hands.

"You mean this tempting little thing is the one who cleared out Goldenglow?" Mallus licked his lips, his eyes never leaving Liette.

Brynjolf didn't miss the thinly veiled lust in the disgusting little man's eyes and he felt an uncharacteristic rage building. He turned to Liette, who looked positively disgusted.

"Lass, why don't you go and wait outside? I'll get the details from our dear friend Mallus" he said, not wanting her to hear what he was about to say. She nodded, obviously relieved and headed out. Mallus' eyes never left her backside as she walked out. He turned back to Brynjolf only to see the anger smoldering in his eyes.

"Don't tell me you fancy that girl, Brynjolf. She's in the guild! Off limits to you, but as for me..." he licked his lips again. Brynjolf stood and gripped Mallus by the collar of his filthy shirt, lifting the much smaller man up onto his toes.

"Now listen here you little weasel, we're here for business, not so you can get off" growled Brynjolf, his voice deadly calm. "If I catch you looking at my woman again, I'll crush your skull. I'd rather pay a blood price to Maven than allow scum like you to lay eyes on her again!"

Mallus nodded his consent although a defiant fire burned in his eyes. Brynjolf set him down and he took his time smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt.

"Don't test my patience, Mallus. What are the details of this job?"

"Maven's competitor Sabjorn is planning on holding a tasting of his mead for the captain of Whiterun's guard. You're going to poison the mead" he said.

"Do you have the poison?"

"No, that's the beauty of it" Mallus continued. "Sabjorn will provide you with the poison. He's been having quite a pest problem and the whole city knows about it. The plan is for you to happen by and offer to exterminate the pests for him. You poison the nest and then move on to the brewing vats and contaminate the whole batch."

Brynjolf nodded, leave it to Maven to come up with such an ingenious plan.

"Alright, we'll head out then. The sooner I get Liette out of Whiterun and away from a piece of scum like you, the better" he remarked.

"Liette...what a beautiful name. I'll remember it" sneered Mallus.

* * *

Brynjolf took a deep, calming breath as he stepped outside to meet Liette. The fierce jealousy that had swept through him when Mallus had been eyeing her hadn't quite worn off. He truly wanted nothing more at the moment than to find a private place and claim her over and over again. But it would have to wait, they needed to finish this job or Maven would have both their heads.

Liette was sitting outside on the stone steps leading to the inn, obviously sizing up marks in the small marketplace. He tapped her on the shoulder and she stood, eager to leave. As they walked back towards the city gates together, Liette spoke up.

"Thank you Bryn. For sending me out, I mean. There's no telling what I might have done to that disgusting little man if he hadn't stopped staring at me."

"Don't mention it, love" he said, placing a hand protectively on the small of her back. She felt her heart flutter at his touch. They walked to Honningbrew Meadery together, a possessive fury Brynjolf had never known before surging through his veins.


	15. Chapter 15: If we were to die tomorrow

Chapter 15

If you guys are interested in some Brynjolf and Liette related art feel free to join me on deviantart or anipan. :) My usernames are moodymcguffin (deviantart) and londonsan (anipan). And as always, enjoy!

* * *

It was a short, albeit pleasant walk down to Honningbrew Meadery. It looked like a nice enough place until Liette opened the door and the smell of dead skeever hit her. There was a bloody skeever corpse on the floor and an older man, presumably Sabjorn, was attempting to clean it up, a look of revulsion on his face. He stood hurriedly as they came in, obviously embarrassed for them to see evidence of the infestation.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm...occupied?" He snapped, eyes shifting around nervously.

Liette stepped forward, taking the lead on this job.

"We heard about your little pest problem and thought it sounded like you could use someone to get rid of them for you" she stated.

"Oh, I see. I'm holding a tasting for the captain of the guard tonight so I could use someone to poison the nest for me. I was going to have my no good assistant Mallus do it, but he appears to have vanished" griped Sabjorn. "I hope you're not expecting to get paid before the job's done."

Liette threw up her hands and shook her head. "That's the only way I operate, so if you'd like our help we require an advance. Otherwise I'll be happy to march back up to the city and tell everyone I know about your little pets" she said. Brynjolf felt his chest swell with pride, she was a natural con.

"I-well! Fine. You can have your advance, five hundred septims will be adequate I assume? You can have the rest when every last skeever is dead" he said holding out a hefty purse,a bottle of poison and a key to the basement.

* * *

"That was some fast talking you did back there, lass" Brynjolf remarked. She gave him a sideways grin as she slotted the key into the basement door.

"Well I did learn from the best" she purred, knowing how he liked to have his ego stroked.

As she pushed the door open the stench of skeevers hit her like a physical force. She drew her bow and crept into the room, carefully avoiding the traps that Sabjorn had set out. Brynjolf followed at a distance, dagger drawn. Scanning the length of the room a quick movement caught her eye, following it she found a tunnel straight into the wall and caught sight of a skeever disappearing down into the darkness. She signaled Brynjolf with a wave of her hand and ducked into the stinking corridor.

As they went deeper into the tunnels the smell worsened, Liette took this as a sign they must be getting close to the nest. At one point she heard Brynjolf dry retching behind her, the stench overcoming him.

"It's worse than the ratway in here" he muttered after he'd recovered.

They ran into surprisingly few skeevers and Liette dispatched them quickly enough with her bow.

"This is strange" she commented. "Shouldn't there be more of these little bastards if this place is infested?"

"Aye. My guess would be that they're all concentrated around the nest" remarked Brynjolf. "They may not be a challenge on their own but they're downright dangerous in large groups..."

She nodded, nocking an arrow as insurance. Moving farther into the tunnels they started to run into massive spiderwebs. Shuddering at the thought, Liette pushed forward nonetheless, halting in front of a particularly thick web. She pulled out her dagger and sliced it away, edging tentatively through the doorway it was concealing. Hearing the telltale chattering sound of frostbit spiders she squinted into the darkness and let her arrow fly at the first sign of movement. It found it's mark, burying itself in the flesh of a giant spider with a squelching sound.

Brynjolf took a slightly different approach, as soon as she loosed her arrow he charged into the darkness, dagger held high. Liette followed, cursing him for giving away their position. She could almost see him fighting with the spiders, his dagger reflecting the minimal light as it slashed and stabbed at the repulsive creatures. Not daring to fire any arrows for fear of hitting him in the dark, she made her way over to where he was. There were three dead spiders at his feet and he was wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I thought you were just here to supervise" she drawled sarcastically.

"I was imagining I was stabbing that slimeball Mallus in the face" he chuckled wickedly.

After the spiders, the tunnel became considerably smaller. Brynjolf had to stoop down to avoid hitting his head on the rocky ceiling. Liette halted near an area of the tunnels that appeared to open up, he was so intent on watching his head he nearly ran into her. She squatted down and drew back an arrow, letting it fly as a particularly large skeever ambled by. It died with a squeal and alerted it's many fellow to their presence. All at once there were dozens of skeevers nipping at their boots, Brynjolf kicked at them and hacked at them with his dagger, feeling like they were endless. Liette had abandoned her bow for her own dagger as well. They were so focused on the beasts near their feet that neither saw the filthy mage approaching them until he sent a bolt of lightning sizzling towards Liette's head. Fortunately it missed her as she leaned down to slash at another skeever and Brynjolf was charging him, rage bubbling to the surface at the thought of allowing the man to hurt Liette.

The mage seemed intimidated that someone would dare to charge him. He sent more bolts of lightning towards Brynjolf but he seemed to anticipate it and weaved back and forth to avoid them. He was too close now, pulling out a knife he attempted to defend himself but Brynjolf plunged his dagger into the mage's guts before he could get his guard up.

Freeing his dagger from the man's rib cage, Brynjolf stood and scanned the room to make sure that Liette was alright. She was examining an alchemy table in the corner and what appeared to be the nest.

"Is that the nest?"

She turned to him and nodded, taking the bottle of poison out of her pocket and pouring half of it's contents around the nest. She replaced the cork in the bottle and motioned for Brynjolf to follow her along a secondary tunnel. He grumbled a bit, realizing this tunnel was just as small as the last one but it proved to be much shorter. They reached the brewing vats in only a few moments and Brynjolf scoped out a few items worth taking while Liette climbed the stairs to get to the vat covers. Spying a key hanging on a rack near the door he swiped it and tried it in the door and heard the tumblers click in to place.

"Lass, you almost finished?" He looked up to see Liette emptying the rest of the poison into the vat. She practically skipped down the stairs and linked her arm in his and they headed back to the main building of the brewery.

When they returned Sabjorn was waiting near the door, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Thank the divines" he exclaimed as they walked through the door. "Are they dead?"

"Yes, the nest has been completely destroyed" said Liette. "So how about the other half of that payment?"

"You'll just have to wait, the captain should be along any moment. I suppose you can wait around until after he's had a taste" he said haughtily. "Mallus! Go and fetch fresh mead from the newest batch for the captain!"

Mallus emerged from the back room and frowned when he saw Liette with her arm linked with Brynjolf's. He walked much closer to her than he needed to as he headed out the door, once again testing Brynjolf's patience.

* * *

Not long afterwards Mallus returned with a small barrel of mead and the captain in tow. Sabjorn had immediately started fretting over him and poured a tankard. They all waited with bated breath for the captain to taste the mead, the poison was harmless to humans but foul. He tipped back the tankard and his eyes snapped open. Retching, he spit the mead out on the floor. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, the captain drew his sword, alarming Sabjorn.

"What's in this shit you call mead?"

"I-I don't know...what's wrong?" Sabjorn stammered, glancing over to Mallus for help.

"You assured me this place was clean! We'll see how quickly your memory clears in Dragonsreach dungeon. Now move!" The captain led Sabjorn out by the point of his sword.

"That went better than even I could have anticipated" said Mallus, sounding like an excited child.

"Whatever. I need to get a look at Sabjorn's books" said Brynjolf, looking at Mallus with a renewed hatred.

"Here's the key to his room" said Mallus, handing it over. "I'd be happy to take care of your lovely companion while you're occupied upstairs" he drawled, his mouth practically watering. Trying his best to ignore the disgusting comment, he walked towards the stairs, expecting Liette to follow. As he reached the stairwell he heard a whimper from the other room. Turning around he saw that she was not behind him. He returned to the front room only to see her with a dagger to her throat and Mallus' slimy hands roaming her body. Brynjolf had had enough, this man had been afforded every opportunity to contain himself, he ran at Mallus, knocking the dagger out of his hand. Then he drew his fist back and struck Mallus across the jaw, knocking the smaller man to the ground. Brynjolf casually walked over to where he lay and put his boot on the man's throat.

"I warned you and yet you persisted. Then you attempt to take what you want by force? Are you truly daft enough to try and cross the guild? Are you daft enough to try and harm my woman? I haven't decided whether I should kill you or report your behavior to Maven. Which option would you prefer?" Brynjolf began to push down on Mallus' throat with his boot but he felt a tug on his arm, distracting him.

"_Bryn_! Stop it, just leave him, he'll suffer more if you turn him in to Maven anyway" pleaded Liette. His anger was justified but it terrified her that he might kill the revolting little man because of her. His eyes softened, seeing a thin trail of blood snaking down her throat.

"Are you alright, love?"

"I'll be fine, he just caught me off guard" she muttered. "Let's just turn him into Maven. I have a feeling she can find a better way to punish him than just killing him."

"Fine" he said at last. Turning back to Mallus he said, "You're lucky. Now we're going to go upstairs and search Sabjorn's rooms. And after that we send word straight to Riften of your attempt to harm a member of the guild. I'd suggest you get a head start and get out of Skyrim. If I _ever_ see you again I won't hesitate to end your miserable little life."

Brynjolf remained furious as they rifled through Sabjorn's things looking for information. Liette could see it in his movements, the way he kept stopping what he was doing to stare angrily off into space. Eventually she came across a promissory note stashed in a dresser drawer.

_Sabjorn,_

_Within the enclosed crate you'll find the final payment. As we discussed, Honningbrew Meadery should now begin brewing mead at full production. In regards to your concerns about interference from Maven Black-briar, I can assure you that I'll do everything in my power to keep her assets and cronies at bay. This is the beginning of a long and successful future for both of us._

Liette immediately noticed the same strange symbol from the Deed of Goldenglow estate.

"Brynjolf, take a look at this" she called. He didn't seem to hear her, staring moodily at the floor.

"Brynjolf!" She called to him again, finally crossing the room to smack him on the shoulder, startling him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You know damn well what, I want to kill that slimy little bastard" he grumbled.

"Relax, you win Brynjolf. Why does it matter anyway? If I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't. I'm not a prize to be won through shows of dominance" she huffed.

"That's not what this is about" he exclaimed, grabbing her forearm and pulling her close. "You're in the guild and that makes you a part of the family I've known for the better part of my life. And not just that, Lass, you've become very..._important_ to me" he said, voice wavering a bit. She felt her cheeks growing hot, but before she could respond Brynjolf leaned down and kissed her with tenderness that contrasted harshly with the fierceness of his anger. She leaned into the kiss, unable to focus on anything but his rough lips and the feel of his tongue intruding in her mouth. When he finally pulled away they were both panting, bodies aching for each other.

"The Bannered Mare..." she started to say, but Brynjolf's lips had crashed into hers again.

"No" he growled against her mouth. "I can't control myself around you, lass. I need you _now._"

His passion-fueled words ignited a fire in her belly and she submitted to him, wanting him as much as he did her. Brynjolf practically tore his own armor off, deciding that she was removing hers too slowly he simply pulled her leather breeches down to her ankles and bent her, face down, over the bed. Testing her with his fingers he found she was already moist enough and hastily sheathed his length inside of her with a hoarse groan. She cried out at the sudden intrusion, body stretching to accommodate him.

Not wasting any time, Brynjolf began to rock into her at a steady pace. Remembering the way Mallus had been touching her made him almost desperate to prove to her, Mallus, but mostly himself that she belonged to him. Certain that Mallus would be able to hear them from downstairs, he was determined to have her shouting his name before they were done. Already the friction was building and she was moaning unrestrainedly. He increased his pace, intensely enjoying watching her writhe beneath him, confirming that in this moment she belonged to him, mind, body and soul. When Liette began to push against him in a desperate attempt to increase the friction he knew she was nearing the point of no return. He thrust harder and was rewarded by the spasm of her muscles around his length. Sent over the edge by her climax he felt the pent up rage and passion pour out along with his seed.

His knees couldn't support his weight anymore and he flopped down next to Liette on the bed, both shuddering and satisfied. Liette came back to reality first, remembering the promissory note she'd recovered. She pulled it out of the pocket of her breeches, a bit crumpled from their activities. She handed the note over to Brynjolf, a frown spreading across his face as he read.

"This is the same symbol from Goldenglow. This is bad, very bad. We should find a courier and send this news to Maven and Mercer immediately" he said.

Making their way downstairs, Mallus glared at them with hatred from the other side of the bar, a cloth pressed to his swollen and bleeding face. Brynjolf grinned at him as they passed knowing Mallus had heard every sound of his coupling with Liette.

"This won't be the last you hear from me, Brynjolf" Mallus called out.

"It will be the last anyone ever hears from you if I see you again" Brynjolf yelled over his shoulder before slamming the door.

* * *

Procuring a courier in Whiterun to send word to Maven proved to be an easy task. As eager as Liette seemed to get to High Hrothgar and get this Dragonborn business out of the way, they both decided it'd be best to stay the night, the sun was already going down and traveling by night didn't sound appealing to either of them. Brynjolf booked them a room at the Bannered Mare, hoping not to run into Mallus. Willing as he was to make good on his promise to kill the man, he'd much rather enjoy the evening with Liette than have it soured by dumping a body and bribing the guards. After a hurried dinner he ushered her up to the room and locked the door with a wicked grin.

This time when they made love it was tender, without the fury and passion of their earlier foray. Brynjolf kissed her soft and slow, worshipping her body and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Long after they were both satisfied and she was asleep, he lay awake combing his fingers through her hair. He was foolishly hoping that the greybeards would require nothing of her, even deny her claim of being Dragonborn so he could take her home to Riften and keep her safe for the rest of their days.

"Liette" he leaned down and whispered in her ear, the sound of her name feeling right on his lips.

"Lass, if we were to die tomorrow...I want you to know..." he trailed off, nervous even though she was asleep. He took a deep breath to calm himself, knowing he was treading on dangerous ground.

"I think I love you."


	16. Chapter 16: The Seven Thousand Steps

Chapter 16

Sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with requests on deviantart so forgive me!

* * *

Brynjolf almost felt as if a weight was lifted off his chest as he spoke the words.

"I think I love you" he whispered. Liette's breathing remained even, she didn't so much as stir from her slumber. Heaving a sigh of relief, he finally settled down and allowed sleep to take him.

* * *

Before they left Whiterun for Ivarstead, Brynjolf bought himself and Liette fur-lined cloaks in preparation for their trek up the mountain. When he came out of the shop with them Liette looked down at the rabbit-fur guiltily.

"Bryn, you know you don't have to come with me, right?"

"Aye" he said, taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to look him in the eye. "I also know that a little thing like you needs all the help she can get."

She grinned despite herself and he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Now let's get going" he said cheerfully.

* * *

They arrived in Ivarstead as the sun was going down. Liette was anxious to get started and insisted they start hiking immediately. Finally Brynjolf grew tired of her persistence and slung her over his shoulder and carried her to the Vilemyr inn.

"I just want to get this over with" she protested.

"I understand, lass. But for the hundredth time, it would be foolish to hike up a mountain in the dark" he chided, patience wearing thin.

She continued to grumble until they turned in for the night. Brynjolf had suspected her eagerness to get up the mountain was her way of avoiding the anxiety that came with waiting. His suspicions were confirmed when she tossed and turned in bed for most of the night, finally giving up on sleep at sunrise.

They prepared for the climb in silence, a frown creasing Brynjolf's brow and Liette hastily packing supplies. Donning the fur lined cloaks, they set out for the seven thousand steps, Liette squaring her shoulders and taking the lead. A determination that she had never known before had seeped into her bones. She had a job to do and nothing was going to stand in her way.

The steps were pleasant enough for the first hour or so, only patches of snow to hint at what they had to look forward too. Soon enough they rounded an outcrop of stone and it was like stepping from autumn into winter in a single moment. The snow got deeper, the steps became icy, and Liette's legs were aching fiercely from the uneven steps.

"Let's take a break" she said, flopping down to sit in the snow.

"Oh come on, lass. Do I have to carry you up the mountain too?" Brynjolf chuckled but Liette glared daggers at him.

"No, don't even try it. This is the last place on Nirn that I want to be" she grouched.

"Then why don't you tell me about what you'd rather be doing" he said, offering her a hand up. "It'll keep your mind off of how tired you are."

She took his hand reluctantly and they continued to trudge up the freezing mountainside.

"If I wasn't occupied climbing this bloody mountain, we would be back in Riften" she began. "We would be in the Flagon having drinks with Delvin. After that I would drag you back to the Bee and Barb and have my way with you."

"Watch it, lass. You wouldn't want me to try and undress you in the snow, would you?" He chuckled heartily and she laughed with him, her previous bad mood seemingly dispelled.

The higher they got on the mountain, the more snow started to fall and the fiercer the wind became. Liette pulled her cloak up around her face and her hood down over her eyes, only watching her footing. As a consequence, she didn't notice the frost troll until it started grunting and screeching at them as a warning. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked wildly around for Brynjolf. He was about twenty feet behind her on the steps, frozen in place at the sound of the troll. Crouching down, she started to edge backwards down the path, hoping the troll would be unable to see them through the flurries of snow. The warning sounds quietened as she made it down to where Brynjolf was. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"Alright, how long do you think we'd have to wait before it lets its guard down and we can sneak by?"

Brynjolf shook his head, his brow furrowing.

"Lass, I don't think we'll be able to sneak by, not even in this storm. Did you see where it was?"

It was her turn to shake her head.

"It was ahead on the path, on top of a large boulder" he stated. "From that vantage point it will see us. We'll have to kill it."

"Well I'll just put some arrows in it before it can get close to us then" she quipped, drawing her bow as she spoke. Brynjolf grabbed her arm.

"Don't you know anything about trolls, lass? It will rip your heart out before you can kill it with arrows" he said firmly. She frowned, not having a better idea.

"What do you propose we do then?"

Brynjolf scratched his chin, thinking.

"Trolls are vicious creatures, but they're weak to fire. Do you think you can manage to set it alight?"

Liette gaped at him. Starting a campfire when they were perfectly safe was one thing, but to rely on her dismal magical skill at a time like this, when it could mean life or death...they must really be desperate.

"I don't know if I can do it Bryn" she said, voice quavering a bit. "I should at least put a few arrows in it before it can reach it, then we'll just have to hope I can conjure the flames."

He nodded, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder and drawing his ebony dagger.

She crouched down, nocking an arrow. Creeping slowly up a few steps, she could see the frost troll perched on it's boulder, on the look out. The flurries of snow would make hitting it difficult, but a few arrows to the chest could be the difference between life and death for them, so she steeled herself and lined up the shot. The arrow rushed forth, swift and deadly. It struck the troll in the shoulder and it bellowed in anger, jumping down from it's perch and swinging it's head around looking for it's attacker.

Liette's bow twanged again and another arrow buried itself in the troll's body, the chest this time. It screamed, animalistic and terrifying, it's gaze finally landing on the small figures of Liette and Brynjolf. It charged them with frightening speed, grunting in pain and anger. A third arrow planted itself in the troll's stomach before Liette completely abandoned her bow, silently praying to any divine that was listening that her magic wouldn't fail.

The troll advanced forward, nearly upon them and still the flames wouldn't come. She squeezed shut her eyes and still, nothing. Brynjolf was on the verge of launching himself forward at the troll when a fireball burst forth from her outstretched hands. It caught the troll's oily fur alight as soon as it touched and the beast screamed, throwing itself to the ground and writhing in pain. Brynjolf darted forward and plunged his dagger into the exposed neck of the animal, ending it's life.

Liette was utterly spent, her knees giving out as the fireball blossomed from her fingertips. She sat in the snow, breathing heavily, relief at being alive starting to wash away the terror she had felt only moments before.

"Lass? Are you alright?" Brynjolf offered her a hand up, which she accepted gratefully.

"Gods-damn you Brynjolf. If I you ever make me fight a troll that way again I'll kill you along with it" she said, her voice weak, anger already ebbing in the face of her exhaustion.

As she stood her legs wobbled once, then twice, and then completely gave out on her again. Brynjolf blinked slowly, surprised.

"I think you need some more help, lass" he chuckled.

"I absolutely will not let you carry me up a blasted mountain, Brynjolf" she exclaimed, a blush rising to her cheeks. Before she could protest further, he had scooped her up into his arms and continued climbing.

"This is pathetic" she muttered. "What will the Greybeards think if the dragonborn is so weak she has to be carried up the seven thousand steps?"

"Hush, love. You don't have show this weakness to anyone else" he placed a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Everyone needs someone to share their burdens and to pick them up when they fall."

He gave her a look filled with all the feelings he hadn't yet been able to express.

"Let me be that person. Let me take care of you" he said quietly.

Liette felt her cheeks grow even warmer, she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I-alright" she said, a bit flabbergasted. "Thank you, Bryn."

* * *

They reached High Hrothgar shortly thereafter, Brynjolf setting Liette down before they went inside. Though her legs were no longer weak, her entire body seemed to be buzzing with...nervousness? Excitement? Whatever it was, she took a deep breath to calm it and marched up the steps with Brynjolf in tow.


	17. Chapter 17: Dragons and Declarations

Chapter 17

Squeee! You guys are getting treated here, a nice long chapter and an action packed one too! Enjoy!

* * *

Liette pushed open the heavy steel door to High Hrothgar. The churning in her stomach reached a crescendo and she took a deep breath to calm herself. Brynjolf placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she stepped in to the dingy monastery. It was deadly silent inside, their footsteps echoed, loud and harsh in the silence.

They emerged from the entryway in to a main hall where an old man, presumably one of the Greybeards, knelt in prayer. As they entered he stood and turned to look them over.

"So, a Dragonborn appears at this moment at the turning of an age." he said, addressing Brynjolf.

"Wait, uh me?" Brynjolf shook his head and gestured to Liette. "I'm not the the dragonborn. She is."

The old man blinked in surprise but recovered well.

"I see. My apologies, Dragonborn."

Liette finally spoke up. "You call me Dragonborn, but what does that really mean?"

"First let us see if you truly have the gift. Let us taste of your voice" he said.

Her stomach churned with nervousness, she was finally about to get some answers. She looked at Brynjolf and he gave her a reassuring nod. Taking a step to the right so that the force of her shout wouldn't hit anyone, Liette inhaled deeply, allowing the ancient magic to well up in her chest. The feeling was becoming almost familiar.

"FUS!"

The force of her voice sent a shockwave through the room, knocking over some clay pots and baskets.

The old man didn't pay it any mind, he was too busy being awestruck.

"So it is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar. I am master Arngeir, I speak for the Greybeards" he said. "Now tell me, why have you come here?"

"I'm answering your summons, of course" quipped Liette.

"I see" continued Arngeir. "Then we are honored to welcome you here. We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift, in fulfillment of your destiny."

His casual tone while talking about something as blatantly serious as her destiny made Liette's stomach jump into her throat. This wasn't what she had been hoping to hear.

"What is my destiny? I don't even know what it means to be Dragonborn" she said, voice faltering.

Arngeir flashed her a kindly smile. "That is for you to discover, we can only show you the way."

"I-alright then" Liette said, steeling herself. She looked to Brynjolf, a constant comforting presence. He smiled at her and all of her self doubt disappeared.

"I'm ready to learn" she said, determination creeping into her voice.

"You have shown that you are Dragonborn, you have the inborn gift. But do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out before you? That remains to be seen" he said, giving her an appraising look. "Without training you have already taken the first step towards projecting your voice into a Thu'um, or shout. Now we will see if you are willing and able to learn."

By this point Liette was beginning to grow tired of his meandering speech, her impatience getting the better of her, she let her eyes wander around the room.

The monastery was built completely from stone, it's high ceilings and windowless walls made her feel a bit claustrophobic. The stone certainly didn't keep the chill out either, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders, she returned her attention to Arngeir.

"When you shout, you speak in the language of dragons" he was saying. "Thus, your dragon blood grants you an inborn ability to learn words of power. These words are all made up of three parts, as you learn more words in a shout they become stronger." Arngeir gestured to another greybeard who had emerged from the depths of the monastery.

"Master Einarth will now teach you 'Ro', the second word of Unrelenting Force" he said.

Einarth stepped forward, taking a deep breath. Expecting his shout to be deafening, Liette braced herself. But it merely came out as a whisper, a whisper belying the true power of Einarth's voice.

The sound of cracking stone caught her attention, a word of power had etched itself into the floor at her feet, crackling with strange magic. Her jaw dropped and she heard a sharp intake of breath from Brynjolf's direction. As she looked at the word a slightly familiar feeling overtook her, as if the word was burning itself into her memory, the feeling made her nauseous.

When she had quelled her uneasy stomach she looked up, Arngeir was staring at her expectantly.

"You learn a new word like a master" he remarked. "But learning a word of power is only the first step, you must unlock it's meaning through constant practice...Or at least, that is how the rest of us learn. As Dragonborn you can absorb a slain dragon's life force and memories directly."

Her eyes widened, "Is that what happened to me in Whiterun? I absorbed that dragon's memories? That sure explains a hell of a lot..." she muttered. He continued, ignoring her comment.

"As part of your initiation, Master Einarth will allow you to tap into his understanding of 'ro'" he said.

She looked back to Einarth and he gave her a shallow bow. Then all at once she was seized by ancient magic. It was similar to when she had absorbed the dragon's soul but not exactly the same. It's warmth was more pleasant, not caustic and searing like the dragon's memories had been.

Brynjolf took a step forward when the magical tendrils seized Liette, slightly concerned. But she didn't appear to be in any discomfort so he pushed down the overprotective feelings.

Liette closed her eyes, waiting for the incoming rush of knowledge to stop. She felt the magic receding and opened her eyes, stomach threatening to empty its contents again.

"Now let us see how quickly you can master your new thu'um. Please use the word you just learned" said Arngeir.

Once again, she sidestepped and inhaled deeply. The word felt different, less raw and powerful but more balanced.

"FUS RO" she shouted, the thu'um forcing her back a few steps as it left her.

Arngeir raised an eyebrow. "Impressive, your thu'um is precise. You show great promise. Now, if you'd be so kind as to follow Master Borri" he said, gesturing to another greybeard, "we'll perform your next trial in the courtyard.

Not looking forward to going back out into the freezing wind, Liette grudgingly followed Borri. She was feeling just a bit put out by all this training, or whatever it was.

Once out in the courtyard she followed Borri over to where a massive iron gate stood. A gate that opened out to, well, nothing. Before she could comment on how pointless the gate was, Arngeir addressed her again.

"We will now see how you learn a new shout. Master Borri will teach you 'wuld' which means whirlwind" he said.

Repeating the process of learning another new word, complete with more nausea was not her idea of a good time. But she complied and allowed him to share his knowledge of the word with her.

"Ready? Now we will see how quickly you master a new shout" said Arngeir once she had recovered.

"Master Wulfgar will demonstrate whirlwind sprint, and then it will be your turn. Come, stand next to me."

Wulfgar, the fourth and final greybeard stepped forward. Borri spoke a word of power and the gate flung itself open with a loud clang. Before Liette knew what was happening, Wulfgar had shouted and appeared on the other side of the gate. He had moved so quickly that she had blinked and missed it.

"Gods above..." Brynjolf exclaimed, running a hand through his hair.

"Now you try" encouraged Arngeir.

Borri once again opened the gate and Liette tried to focus on the new word. It felt completely different from unrelenting force. It left her throat with a rush of icy air and she found herself on the other side of the gate. Brynjolf was gaping at her and Arngeir was nodding his approval.

"Your quick mastery of a new thu'um is...astonishing" Arngeir remarked when she had walked back to where he stood. Feeling a bit shell shocked, she nodded.

"Thank you, what's next?"

"You are now ready for the last trial. Retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his ancient tomb, Ustengrav" he said, his voice taking on a commanding tone.

She nodded. "We'll just be going then...thank you for your, erm, help."

She gestured to Brynjolf and they hurried back to the monastery, both eager to get down the mountain before nightfall.

Liette was silent for the entire trek back down the mountain. Brynjolf didn't push the issue, he barely understood what had happened and he couldn't imagine the way she must be feeling.

They returned to the Vilemyr inn in Ivarstead for supper but didn't stay the night. Maven had commanded them to come straight back to Riften, the greybeard's trial would have to wait. Brynjolf kept the pace up on the way back, pushing the horse a bit. Liette's silence was making him nervous, finally he gave up on letting her sort out her feelings.

"Lass, you know you can talk to me" he stated.

"What's there to say, Brynjolf? This dragonborn bullshit is just being dragged out" she snapped, biting her lip in her frustration. "This isn't what I had hoped would happen."

"I understand" he said solemnly. "Whatever comes next, I'm with you."

She gave him a sideways look. "You keep saying things like that. Something you'd like to say to me, Bryn? I'm in no mood for subtlety."

He was taken aback by her bluntness, there were several things he'd like to say to her, but was confessing his feelings really the best thing at this point?

"This isn't the right time or place" he said. "We'll talk about it later, lass. For now, we're nearly back to Riften, we still have to tell Maven about that snake, Mallus. After that I have some business to attend to for the guild."

She frowned at the mention of Mallus, her mood souring even more.

"I just want to get a room at the inn and keep you all to myself" she pouted.

"Trust me, I'm all yours" he chuckled. "I'll meet you back at the Bee and Barb when I'm finished."

* * *

They parted ways at the gates of Riften, Brynjolf heading down to the cistern to speak with Mercer and Liette heading to the Bee and Barb to report to Maven. She grumbled a bit as she went along, speaking with Maven was tiresome at the best of times, the woman being haughty and all around difficult to tolerate. Liette was sure that the news about Mallus would only serve to anger her, anger that may very well be directed at her, the bearer of bad news.

However, all of her apprehension about her conversation with Maven came to naught. Before she could even make it to the doors of the inn, Liette heard a sound that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. It was the shrill cry of a dragon, circling somewhere overhead. She turned around wildly, looking for Brynjolf, they had parted only moments ago, surely he can't have made it underground already. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears, she knew she draw her bow, make some attempt to locate the beast. But in this moment all Liette could think about was him. She was afraid for his life. The harsh scream of the dragon came again, louder, directly overhead. That was when she saw him. Brynjolf ran around the corner of the temple, obviously looking for her in response to the sound. Her pounding heart calmed, he was alive. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, head tilted up, scanning the sky. Finally she had reached him.

"Bryn, go to the cistern, get underground, you'll be safe" she yelled wildly.

"So I was right, that sound is a dragon" he mused. "No, I'll fight with you, I won't leave you alone."

"You won't be any use without a bow" she reasoned.

"Then I'll get one. Don't worry about me" he said.

"But-" she started to speak but was interrupted by another shriek from the beast flying somewhere overhead.

"Just wait a moment" he quipped, jogging of to the cemetery. She caught a glimpse of the dragon while he was gone, still just circling. The guards shot as many arrows as they could but it was too high, none of them found a mark. Brynjolf returned in a moment with a bow and quiver, two thieves she had yet to speak to trailed behind him, both with bows of their own. They quickly made their way to the market, it had the most open view of the skies above. There were guards everywhere, even some civilians had come out to the market, ready to defend their home.

The dragon came into view again, a great scaly beast. It was white and silver, scales shimmering in the evening light. It had great black horns and spikes jutting out from it's back. Under a different circumstance it might have been beautiful, right now Liette thought it simply looked cruel. It shrieked again and landed on the steps of Mistveil Keep, snapping and breathing icy death. Liette loosed six consecutive arrows at the beast, every one of them found purchase in the beasts head and neck. Brynjolf proved to be a terrible shot but the two thieves he'd brought with him were fair and soon the dragon felt threatened enough by their combined efforts to take to the air again. It circled overhead, wary, and they took this time to regroup. Brynjolf picked up some of the arrows that had missed the dragon and Liette restrung her bow, the string had begun to fray after her sixth arrow.

They were surprised out of their cautious reprieve by a loud thudding sound. Liette turned, assuming the dragon had landed somewhere within the city and to her horror, she saw it on the roof of the inn, very close to where they stood in the market. It looked straight at her, she could almost see the malice in its reptilian eyes. She drew an arrow hurriedly and sent it flying. It struck the beast in the neck and it shrieked in pain, sending it's icy breath directly for her. There was no time to get out of the way. Instead she shielded her face and eyes as best she could and braced herself for the razor sharp ice-crystals. The cold came, but not the pain. Opening her eyes cautiously she saw that Brynjolf was standing in front of her, taking the brunt of the assault. His back was to the dragon, his face contorted in pain as the ice shrapnel sliced through his leather armor and into his skin.

"Brynjolf!" She cried out, knowing that this was a mistake, he should have been safe underground. The barrage of ice stopped as the dragon was distracted by the guards and Brynjolf managed to grin at her.

"Superficial. No worse than paper cuts" he said, clearly in pain but not bowing to it. She heaved a sigh of relief, her attention back to the dragon. It had slid down from the roof, one of it's wings badly damaged. It was snapping at a few guards that had given up on arrows and starting hacking at it with swords. She was angry, raging in fact. What right did this beast have to attack _her _home? _Her_ man? Abandoning her bow she drew her dagger and ran at the monster recklessly. It might have been suicide but she was beyond caring. An uncharacteristic rage had taken over. Maybe it was her dragon's soul, but she didn't stop to ponder it. Grabbing one of the spikes on the dragon's back with her free hand, she swung up onto the creature and started to hack away at the back of it's neck, her dagger stabbing down in between it's scales. It screamed in pain and tried to shake her off, to no avail. Balancing carefully now that the dragon was aware of her, she jumped from it's back towards it's head, hoping she could get to it's exposed eyes. Her left foot slipped as she landed and she ended up straddling the dragon's neck, it swung it's head wildly and attempted to take to the air but it's damaged wing prevented this. The guards had backed off, completely aghast at what she was doing. Taking her dagger in both hands, Liette plunged it downward into one of it's eyes, stabbing again and again, hot blood spurting out onto her arms. The dragon gave one last shake of it's head and staggered forward, finally falling over dead.

The force of it's fall flung Liette from her perch on it's head. She stood, dusting herself off, only just realizing what killing this dragon meant. Her stomach dropped, her secret, it was going to be exposed.

* * *

Brynjolf watched Liette take off, sprinting towards the dragon, he wasn't fast enough to catch her. He stood transfixed with horror and watched as she mounted the beast, a battle rage he had never seen was in her, not even with the frost troll had she fought like this. Unbelievably, she jumped to it's head, stabbing it repeatedly until it fell dead, throwing her from it's corpse. Now he was positive, beyond a shadow of a doubt. He loved this woman.

* * *

The corpse had already begun to burn, the flesh being stripped away by flames to reveal the huge, white bones. And then the invasion of knowledge. Even after the explanation Arngeir had given her, it didn't feel natural. The surge of memories flowed into her like a physical force. Everyone could see it too, the strange magical tendrils reaching out to her. People gasped and she heard the word 'dragonborn' being collectively whispered. Then the nausea came, though she had a better hold on it this time and didn't spill the contents of her stomach. No new words came to her either, for which she was very grateful. She looked around, knowing that the entire crowd was talking about her.

Her body was telling her to run, run to Brynjolf. Hide behind him again, shrink, disappear. But something in her had changed. She may have only just begun to face her destiny but hiding from it in this moment would have made her trip to High Hrothgar meaningless. So instead of hiding, Liette turned to face the gaping crowd and cleared her throat. A young guardsman, braver than the rest, approached her.

"My lady" he addressed, "Is it true what they're saying? That you are...the dragonborn?"

She looked him dead in the eye just as she was looking her fears in the face.

"I am the Dragonborn."

Another round of excited whispers rippled through the crowd, but she was beyond caring. She simply turned to head back to Brynjolf, only to see that he was walking purposefully toward her, already only a few strides away. She was certain he'd be furious and she opened her mouth to speak, to counter whatever criticism he was about to give her. But she was cut short, before she could utter a word he had pulled her into her arms and kissed her full on the mouth in front of the entire crowd. It was a savage and desperate kiss, rough and gentle at the same time. A moment later he pulled away and held her at arms length, breathing heavily. Brynjolf looked around at the crowd, a defiant sparkle in his eye. He put his hands on Liette's shoulders and stared her straight in the eye.

"Liette Greenhart. With most of Riften as my witness..." he began.

"I love you."


	18. Chapter 18: Feels Like Home

Chapter 18

So I have to apologize. It's been over 2 weeks since I posted a new chapter. I hope all of you will forgive me for being so inactive, I've been caught up with some rather stressful things in my family and it only seems to be getting more hectic. So no, I'm not dead! If you guys would like to be more informed about what's going on and why I'm less active you can feel free to check out my deviantart (my username is moodymcguffin), I tend to post updates on what's going on in my journals pretty frequently so people aren't in the dark.

Please enjoy! Sorry again that it took so long!

* * *

Liette was speechless in the face of Brynjolf's sudden confession. Her mouth moved, brain furiously trying to form words, but only a strangled sort of squeak came out. Her face must have been as red as dragon fire, she could feel the heat of it. The crowd behind them murmured, shocked whispers rippling through the streets of Riften. Funny how she was more terrified in this moment than she had been of the dragon. The impulse to run from this new predicament was almost overwhelming but she stood her ground. Trying to ignore the chattering of the crowd, Liette grabbed Brynjolf's hand and led him away towards the cemetery, hoping that no one would follow them.

Thankfully the two thieves that he had brought to assist with the dragon didn't follow, they seemed to have enough sense to know that some alone time with Brynjolf was what she needed. When they were truly alone she turned to Brynjolf, determined to face his feelings head on.

"Bryn, I'm not sure what to say to you" she said, feeling completely incapable of forming a coherent response.

"Then don't say anything" he whispered, attempting to pull her into his arms. She swatted him away, feeling anger bubbling up to the surface of her mind.

"No, this isn't right" she exclaimed. "Do you even understand the kind of position this puts me in?"

"Lass, I just-"

"No, Brynjolf" she cut him off. "I haven't finished with this dragonborn business and that damn dragon was enough of a distraction. But now, this? What happened to having a bit of fun, keeping this casual?" Her anger had quickly reached a boiling point, words spilling from her mouth like a pot frothing over.

"Lass, hold on" he protested. But she was beginning to lose her control, it was just too much for one person to deal with. This time when he pulled her into his arms she didn't resist, she simply sobbed into his chest until there were no tears left inside of her. Brynjolf held her patiently, beginning to understand just how heavily being the dragonborn was weighing on her. Thinking of his impulsive confession, he began to feel guilty for dropping something like that on her.

"Liette...about earlier" he said, tipping her chin up to look her in the face. "I'm sorry for burdening you with my feelings. It wasn't the right time."

She blinked away the remnants of her tears and nodded.

"No, it wasn't fair of me to react so hysterically" she said, rubbing her puffy eyes. "But, did you really mean it? Are you...I mean, do you..?" Her face went red, words trailing off into incoherent mumbling.

Brynjolf burst out laughing. To see this woman, who had just slaughtered a dragon, blush like a virgin was the most amusing thing he'd ever witnessed.

"Aye" he said, expression softening, the humor in his voice turning to tenderness. "You're quite the thief to have stolen my heart, lass."

She turned an even more brilliant shade of red and smacked him on the shoulder. "You're so cliché" she exclaimed. He winced as her hand made contact and she remembered his injuries.

She started to unbuckled his cuirass to get a look at his wounds.

"If you wanted to have your way with me you could have just asked" he joked. Liette gave him look of disapproval and he countered with a smug grin.

"Well you must be fine if you can still joke about it" Liette said sarcastically. Inwardly she was relieved, he had been injured protecting her after all. She still examined the wounds on his back as a precaution. The shards of ice had all fallen out or melted by this point, quite conveniently. None of the cuts were very deep and had already stopped bleeding.

"You should go see Maramal and get these patched up. At least then you can avoid any of them getting infected" she declared. He was inclined to grumble about this but she ushered him up the steps of the temple anyway.

After Brynjolf had been sufficiently patched up they reluctantly went their separate ways, Brynjolf to meet with Mercer and Liette to speak with Maven. Her lips were still tingling from the parting kiss they'd shared, her stomach still in knots from his confession. But she pushed down the feelings of fondness that emerged when she pictured his face, telling herself that she couldn't afford to become distracted.

The meeting with Maven was considerably easier than she was expecting. Liette handed over the promissory note they'd found at Honningbrew Meadery and Maven read it with a scowl.

"The letter you sent me from Whiterun suggested this might be able to help identify the buyer of Goldenglow estate. I don't see how this connects them" said Maven.

"That symbol at the top, it was on the deed for Goldenglow" she replied.

"I see. Was that all?"

"Actually no. There are a few other things I wish to discuss with you ma'am" said Liette, hesitantly.

Liette had planned to tell her about being the dragonborn but the news had already spread. Maven quickly agreed to allow her to attend to personal business should the need arrive. Telling her about Mallus was what Liette had been most dreading. Fearing some kind of retribution for bringing bad news, she took a deep breath and started the story. When she had finished speaking, Liette watched Maven's face carefully for any sign of anger. After a few silent moments of consideration, Maven let out a sigh of frustration.

"Alright, as useful as he was, I'm afraid I'll have to take care of him. He knows too much for me to simply terminate his employment" she said, brow furrowing. "I expect Brynjolf will be satisfied with that?"

"I believe so, ma'am" replied Liette.

"Good. You're dismissed" Maven said with a wave of her hand.

* * *

Liette made her way down to the cistern, glad to get underground and away from the whispers and sideways looks that the citizens of Riften were giving her. Unfortunately the guild was a hive of activity as well. The news of her being dragonborn had spread like wildfire. If that wasn't bad enough, the news of Brynjolf's sudden confession had also gotten around, she wasn't sure which rumor was being discussed more but thankfully no one stopped her as she made her way to flagon to find Brynjolf.

Brynjolf was sitting with Delvin in the flagon, Liette watched his face light up as she entered the room and felt herself go red. A warmth seemed to wash over her whenever he was around, making her lightheaded and giddy. So much for keeping things uncomplicated. She sat down at the table, exhausted from the tumultuous events of the day. Delvin grinned at her but said nothing.

"So? How did your meeting with Maven go?" Brynjolf questioned as he poured her a tankard of mead.

"She wasn't particularly pleased. She wants us to identify the person behind Goldenglow and Honningbrew quickly, but I don't see how" she said, taking a gulp of mead.

"Well I spoke with Mercer" said Brynjolf, "He thinks he has a lead. He thinks, and I agree, that someone is trying to bring down the guild by driving a wedge between us and Maven. The bill of sale for Goldenglow mentions one of our old contacts at the East Empire Company in solitude. He wants you to go out there and shake him down for information" he completed.

"Solitude..." she said, brow furrowing. She held up a finger to indicate that she'd be right back and disappeared into the cistern. When she was out of sight Delvin turned to Brynjolf, a question in his eyes.

"Are the things we've been hearing true?"

Brynjolf didn't bat an eye, old Delvin was one of the few people he trusted completely and he deserved the truth.

"It depends on what you've heard, I wouldn't surprised if it's already been exaggerated" Brynjolf said with a chuckle.

"Well Niruin came to the flagon with news that Liette had killed a dragon and absorbed it's soul" Delvin said, a note of disbelief in his voice.

"Aye, it's true. She's the dragonborn" answered Brynjolf.

"I've also heard about your little love scene" chuckled Delvin. "I'm happy for you, just be sure you remember where your loyalties lie" he finished, seriousness creeping into his voice.

Brynjolf didn't get a chance to ask for clarification as Liette plunked back down with several books and spread a map out over the table. It had several locations added by hand in red ink. Brynjolf took a moment to appreciate her flowing script before focusing on what she was saying.

"Solitude isn't terribly far from Morthal, correct?" She traced a finger across the paper and stopped on a spot just northeast of Morthal. Flicking through the pages of a leather bound book, Liette hastily marked the spot she'd pointed to with a stick of charcoal.

"This is where Ustengrav is" she said, consulting her book again.

"How convenient" he replied. She nodded at him brightly, obviously pleased with her own cleverness.

Delvin chose this moment to excuse himself, finishing his drink and leaving the couple to their own devices.

"I've been in one of these old tombs before, if it's anything like the last one I slogged through I don't want to be alone" she said. "You've done so much for me already, and I know you have responsibilities here in Riften..." she trailed off, the unspoken question hanging in the air. Brynjolf reached out and took her hand, his large hand enclosing her smaller one completely.

"Of course I'll come with you. I can hardly allow the woman I love to tramp into danger alone" he said tenderly. Hearing the sincerity in his voice she realized how foolish she was to think this could have remained casual and uncomplicated, there had always been a spark between them, something undeniable and intangible. But it was there, all the same.

"Let's go somewhere private" she blurted out, emotions threatening to spill from her unfiltered. But there were too many eyes and ears here in the flagon, she wanted this moment to be something only shared with Brynjolf. He looked surprised but nodded in agreement and they retreated to the cemetery, by now familiar as their usual meeting place. Liette couldn't seem to stop fidgeting, nervousness getting the better of her. Brynjolf waited patiently, looking at her quizzically.

"Brynjolf" she said, breath catching in her throat. She threw herself into his arms, kissing him fervently, fingers twining in his hair. She pulled away panting, roiling emotions urging her to speak, but she hesitated.

"Lass, what is it?"

"I'm such a fool" she whispered.

"Why? You're one of the brightest people I know" he replied.

"That's not what I mean. I'm about to do something incredibly foolish."

He sighed, exasperation with her riddling evident in his expression.

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm in love with you, you oaf" she blurted out, frustration peaking.

Brynjolf was silent for a moment, taking in her words, a smile spreading slowly across his features.

"I'm glad to hear you say that" he said at last. "It's been a long time since I've given my love to someone. It sounds a bit childish, but I feared you might never return the sentiment" he admitted.

"I might not be able to give you the kind of relationship you want" she said hesitantly.

"It will be enough for me to be with you" he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. For the first time since coming to Skyrim, Liette felt true contentment wash over her. It felt like she was home.


	19. Chapter 19: Love and Loss

Chapter 19

So this chapter is mostly devoted to super mushy emotions and plenty of smut. Fangirls rejoice! Consider it my apology for disappearing for 2 weeks 3

* * *

Head swimming with the recent confessions, Brynjolf couldn't contain his desire for the woman in his arms. As much as he wanted to sweep her off to the Bee and Barb, he knew that half the city was congregated there, no doubt gossiping about Liette. Struck with an idea, he pulled her to her feet and led her to the stables.

"Brynjolf" she said breathily, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can get some damn privacy" he stated.

At the stables, he flicked the stable boy a few septims and tapped his foot impatiently while a horse was saddled up. After what seemed like an eternity, he helped Liette up onto the horse and swung himself up behind her. He immediately kicked the horse into a trot and then a gallop, desperate to get away from the prying eyes of the city. They headed north towards a secluded place he knew of, it was a quiet enough area, away from the road. And best of all it was a safe house for the guild. It appeared to be a hunter's cabin or some such thing, but for any thief who need a place to lay low, it was a haven. Brynjolf was certain it would be deserted as no one had botched a job recently.

They closed in on the shack after only ten minutes hard riding. Dismounting, Brynjolf left tying the horse up to Liette while he fished around in one of his pockets for a key ring. Fumbling a bit in his haste, he managed to find the key and unlock the door, ushering Liette in and slamming the door shut.

"Gods above, I need you" he murmured, pulling her close and kissing her neck.

"Bryn, what is this place?"

"It's a safe house for the guild" he said, beginning to unbuckle her cuirass. She pushed his hands away.

"Shouldn't we make sure it's empty first?"

"Right..." he groaned, unhappy at another delay. Grumbling, Brynjolf stalked into the shack, confirming that the single upstairs room was empty. He tramped down the stairs to the cellar and seeing that it was also deserted, he hurried back upstairs. He grabbed Liette's hand and rushed her over to the bed, eager to be inside of her.

His lips crashed down onto hers and for a long while they were both consumed by the thrashing dance of lips and tongue, panting breaths and roaming hands. Brynjolf began to remove her guild leathers piece by piece, planting searing kisses on the newly exposed skin. When she was fully naked he stood to remove his own clothing, unbuckling the cuirass and belts until nothing was left but his leather breeches. All this time Liette had been watching him from the bed, eyes half lidded, taking in his muscular form. But as he moved to remove his breeches she slithered off the bed and positioned herself on her knees in front of him. He looked down at her in surprise, not expecting her to take the initiative. Every other time they'd been together she had allowed him to take the lead, catering to his dominant nature. But it would seem she had something else in mind today.

He allowed her to free him of his breeches and explore. She sat back on her heels and began to take his length into her mouth, pleasuring him as he had done for her in the past. He tangled his fingers in her hair, fingers unconsciously pulling at the strands as her head bobbed up and down, tongue swirling rhythmically over his cock. He let out a low moan, succumbing to the waves of pleasure that were now washing over him. Never had he imagined that the seemingly innocent woman before him was capable of such an act. Every day he was learning something new about her, and the fact that she had the knowledge to pleasure him in this way was thrilling.

Brynjolf couldn't wait any longer, the overwhelming need he felt to run his hands over he body was not assuaged by Liette's mouth. He pulled away from her and lifted her roughly to her feet only to toss her back down onto the bed. Then he took his time with her body, running his calloused hands over every inch of her satin skin, reveling in the fact that this woman loved and belonged to him. Finally she had enough of his torturous caresses and pushed him onto his back, catching him off guard. He blinked up at her, surprised. Flashing him a wicked grin, Liette straddled him, pushing him back down with a firm hand when he tried to sit up.

"You just lay there quietly like a good boy and let me have my way with you" she teased. He felt a surge of lust rush through him at her words, he still couldn't quite wrap his head around this naughty side of her. Before he could protest she had lowered herself onto his length in one quick motion. He gripped her hips tightly, feeling almost dizzy from the unexpected explosion of pleasure. She was biting her bottom lip, eyes closed, small body adjusting to his size. After a moment she began to move, rocking in rhythm with him, building the friction slowly with every tantalizing movement. Brynjolf held her hips in place and simply laid back and enjoyed the ride.

This was new territory for him, though he'd had many lovers over the years he'd always been one to take charge in the bedroom, preferring to control the situation so as to get as much out of it for himself as possible. When he was with Liette that selfish need for release was gone, he wanted only to be one with her and to give as much as he took. She may not have realized it but for him to allow her to take control was to say that he trusted her implicitly, a thought that both terrified and excited him.

Suddenly overcome by the need to kiss her, Brynjolf sat up, shifting their position so he could capture her lips with his own. Liette ended up in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist, her body pressed tightly against his. Gaining leverage by the shift in positions, Brynjolf thrust into her with renewed desire. He was rewarded only a few moments later when Liette cried out, her climax intensifying his own pleasure. He followed her headlong into release, shuddering and sweating as he spilled his seed inside her.

* * *

Liette woke several hours later, feeling more content than she had in a long time. Brynjolf still slept soundly, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. In the short time she'd known him he had managed to become the most important person in her life, the thought was comforting and terrifying. Knowing that she had someone to rely on was a welcome relief, but caring for him also meant she could lose him, like her parents. Being with him felt so right, but she was beginning to have second thoughts about bringing him along to Ustengrav. It was more than just feeling that she was tearing him away from his responsibilities to the guild, she feared for his safety. When the frost dragon had attacked Riften he hadn't hesitated to shield her with his body, knowing that he stood between her and a force of nature. She shivered at the thought, snuggling up to his chest to remind herself that he was alive and unharmed.

Drifting back into an uneasy sleep, Liette dreamed of fire and ruin raining down on Riften. Brynjolf stepped up to defend his home, only to be incinerated by dragon fire. She saw the beautiful autumn trees of the rift all being kindled and burned to ashes. In the midst of it all a great black dragon circled overhead, shouting challenges at her in the dragon tongue.

She woke sweating and shaking, Brynjolf's face swimming into view above her.

"Lass? You were crying in your sleep" he said softly, wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"Brynjolf...I'm alright" she breathed, voice sounding high and strained. He cradled her in his arms, trying to comfort her, but her mind was made up. She couldn't let him stand between her and danger again. She had resolved to face Ustengrav and whatever came after alone, even if it meant she had to give him up.


End file.
